Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble
by Kevinbaconfan12
Summary: 80 characters from video games, television, internet, and movies duke it out in the ultimate crossover royal rumble, with a prize of 1 million dollars! This was inspired by LordryuTJ, i have read a good amount of royal rumble fanfic, most of them have been really enjoyable, but they all seemed to be missing something, so i decided i would write one myself
1. The Pre Show

Pre Show:

We stand in the drawing area, which is a red room with U.C.R.R. written in bold on a sign in the background, and a giant tumbler full of envelopes

Spinning the tumbler is wwe divas Trish Stratus And Torrie Wilson

Beavis and Butt-Head enter

butt-head looks over at trish, and oggles her

Butt Head: Hey Baby

Trish: just draw a number, pervert

beavis grabs 2 envelopes and gives one to butt-head

beavis leans over and whispers something to butt-head

Beavis: do what she says, and we could score

Trish: not in a million years

Butt-Head looks at beavis, and angrily tells beavis

Butt-Head: you ruined the plan butt munch!

butt-head slaps beavis and the two exit

Claude from Grand Theft Auto 3 enters,

trish and torrie look at him as he enters

claude walks to the tumbler

torrie looks at him confused

Torrie: hello?

claude ignores her, and takes his number and walks out

Torrie: that guys creepy

Trish: agreed

Mean Gene Okerlund gets in front of the camera holding a microphone

Mean Gene: as trish and torrie are giving out the numbers, let's go down to ringside and meet our commentary team for the evening

the camera is moving around the arena, showing the 50,000 screaming fans as Fight Tonight By Danko Jones was playing over the speaker

there are 50,000 screaming fans

the camera focuses on our commentary team of , Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, and host of Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek

Jim Ross: Welcome everyone, to the first ever ultimate crossover royal rumble, 80 characters from all over, gaming, tv, the internet movies

King: i'm tingling all over, you never know who could enter these things

Trebek: that's too true, it's a real crapshoot in these matches

Jim Ross: let's get straight to the action, and go to howard finkle for the rules

Howard Finkle was standing in the ring


	2. a sneaky beginning

**Howard Finkle:** welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the ultimate crossover royal rumble!, here are the rules, the contestants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will enter, and every minute there after, a new competitor will join, until all 80 have entered, a competitor is eliminated when he goes over the top rope and both of his feet hit the floor, after all 80 contestants have entered, the last person in the ring after everyone else gets eliminated will be the winner, and recieve 1 million dollars. now let us all find out, WHO DREW NUMBER 1!

 **King:** so, who drew number one,? the worst position to get

 **ENTRANT #1: SOLID SNAKE (METAL GEAR)**

the instrumental version of snake eater was playing, as a man with long brown hair, and a gray skintight body suit was entering the arena

 **Fink:** introducing first, SOLID SNAKE!

snake walked slowly, with a determined, but pissed off grimace on his face

 **King:** here is solid snake, of the metal gear solid franchise

 **Jim Ross:** the perfect soldier, most notorious for using a cardboard box to evade enemies

 **King** : true, but i don't think a cardboard box

 **Trebek:** he doesn't seem very happy

snake climbed up the apron and jumped over the ropes and began staring at the entrance way

snake's music stopped playing

snake started stretching against the ropes

 **Howard Finkle:** and now, WHO DREW NUMBER 2?!

snake walked to the center of the ring and tightened his bandana, still staring at the entrance way

 **ENTRANT #2: SAM FISHER (SPLINTER CELL)**

 **Fink:** and entry number 2, SAM FISHER!

fink exited the ring

the main menu theme of splinter cell: chaos theory was playing in the arena

snake put up his fist, looking determined for a fight,

after about 10 seconds, no one entered the arena

 **Jim Ross:** number 2 is fisher,

 **King:** yeah, but where the hell is he?

 **Trebek:** maybe he went chicken and left

 **King:** no way, fisher never backs down from a fight

a man in a black sneaking suit came out from under the ring and was sneaking in on the side of the ring opposite the stage

fisher was sneaking under the ropes quietly behind snake

 **King:** hey, whos that?

 **JIm Ross:** it's fisher!

fisher was behind snake and attempted to punch him but snake elbowed him in the chest

fisher and snake went to opposite corners of the ring

fisher's music cut off, and the bell rang

 **King:** Snake Vs FIsher, the kings of the stealth genre

snake and fisher charge into each other and lock into a grapple

snake, quickly punches fisher in the jaw,

fisher punches snake in the jaw, and snake backs up into the ropes and holds onto them stunned

 **Jim Ross:** this is a slobber knocker!

fisher walks up to snake, but snake superkicks fisher, stunning him, and throws him over the ropes

 **Trebek:** nice kick there by snake

fisher lands on the apron

snake runs torwards fisher, and fisher punches him

fisher headbutts snake and re enters the ring

fisher and snake stare at each other as the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

 **King:** epic staredown as we approach the next entrant

 **Trebek:** who could be next?

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #3: SIMON NELSON "cookie" COOK (NED'S DECLASSIFIED SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE)**

snake and fisher stare at the entrance ramp as a nerdy african american teenager came out of the stage

 **Jim Ross: hey, its steve urkel!**

 **King: that's not urkel, thats cookie**

 **Trebek:** from the hit nickelodeon show, neds declassified school survival guide

cookie ran into the ring

snake and fisher stared at cookie as he entered

 **Trebek:** we got the super spy vs the cyborg

cookie looked at fisher and waved and smiled at him

snake ran behind cookie and german suplexed him

snake picked up cookie and irish whipped him torwards fisher,

fisher clotheslines cookie,

cookie is laying down on the ground, knocked out

snake grabbed cookie's legs and dragged him to the ropes,

 **King:** what is snake planning here?

snake picks up cookie by his arms and puts him over the ropes, cookie falls to the floor limp,

 **Trebek:** and... cookie's gone

 **1ST ELIMINATED: simon nelson cook, by solid snake, 0:34**

fisher runs up behind snake, but snake crescent kicks fisher, knocking him back

snake bounces off the ropes and runs torwards fisher

fisher runs torwards snake and they both clothesline each other and fall on the ground

the 10 second counter appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #4: FAT BASTARD (AUSTIN POWERS)**

 **Trebek:** i feel the ground shaking

the fans were booing as an extremely obese man wearing a kilt entered the arena

fat bastard entered the ring and kicked snake, and then gave a splash to fisher

 **Jim Ross: BAH GAWD! that man had a family!**

fat bastard picked up snake and set him in the corner

fisher stood up, and stared at fat bastard,

fat bastard ran into fisher, knocking him down with his stomach

fat bastard then picked up fisher and set him in the same corner as snake

fat bastard got back and ran full speed into fisher and snake, nearly crushing them

 **Jim Ross: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! THAT KILLED HIM!**

fat bastard got back, and planned to repeat the move

fat bastard ran, even faster then before, but snake and fisher got out of the way and fat bastard ran into the post, knocking the wind out of him

fat bastard walked torward snake, as he was, fisher got behind him and bent down on all fours

 **King:** snake and fisher working together

snake dropkicked fat bastard, knocking fat bastard back, and tripping over fisher,

after he fell, the ring and entire arena shook

fisher and snake went over, to pick up fat bastard

fat bastard broke free and hit snake's and fisher's heads together

 **JIm Ross:** double noggin knocker!

fat bastard threw fisher backwards

 **Trebek: fisher is down!**

snake punched fat bastard, but it had no effect, so snake gave fat bastard a tittie twister

 **Fat Bastard:** OH, MY TITTIES!

fat bastard threw snake into the ropes, snake held on to the ropes and didnt run back to fat bastard

 **FAT BASTARD:** oh, come here you!

fat bastard runs into snake, but snake pulls down the ropes,

fat bastards own momentum sends him over the rope and onto the floor

 **King:** well, thats a major upset, fat bastard is gone!

 **Trebek:** snake has eliminated 2 people

 **2ND ELIMINATED: FAT BASTARD, by solid snake, 0:48**

 **Trebek** : snake and fisher alone in the ring again!

snake collapsed as the 10 second counter appeared on the screen

 **King: yeah, and theyre both down** , **so it'll be easy pickings for whoevers next**

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #5: CLAUDE (GRAND THEFT AUTO)**

the fans were booing as a man in a leather jacket and cargo pants and holding a baseball bat entered the arena

 **King: claude from grand theft auto**

 **Trebek: are you allowed to bring weapons?**

 **Jim Ross: yes, i believe so**

claude whacked snake with the bat, and then walked over to fisher and hit him with the bat

claude started kicking fisher

snake ran up behind claude to german suplex him, but claude elbows him and freeing himself from snake's grasp

fisher jerks claude's bat from his hands and tosses it out of the ring

claude starts punching snake in the face

claude pushes snake into the ropes,

as claude is focused on snake, fisher runs to claude and starts trying to pick him up and put him over the rope

claude is hanging onto the ropes, but fisher can't get him over

claude pokes fisher in the eye, freeing himself

claude turns fisher around and full nelson slams him

snake tries to clothesline claude, but he ducks and as snake turns around, claude ddts him

claude, stands in the center of the ring triumphantly, thinking about how he took out the 2 best spies in gaming history

the 10 second counter appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

who will be next?

will they stop claude?

has snake's elimination streak come to an end?

find out next time on the ultimate compilation royal rumble!

====== stats=====

longest time in ring: solid snake and sam fisher(tied), 4:00

most eliminations: solid snake - 2

shortest time in ring - simon nelson cook :34

still in the ring: solid snake, sam fisher, claude

eliminated: simon nelson cook, fat bastard


	3. Apes, survival guides, and rednecks

**ENTRANT #6 - BEAVIS (BEAVIS AND BUTT-HEAD)**

the crowd went wild as a teen with blonde hair and a metallica shirt walked down the ramp

 **Jim Ross: it's beavis, from beavis and butt head**

 **Trebek: what cruel parent would name their kid butthead?**

beavis took a soda can and chugged it

 **Jim Ross: dear god, whats he doing?**

beavis pulled his shirt over his head and starts shouting

 **BEAVIS: I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP!**

 **King: he's on a sugar high!**

beavis runs into the ring and attacks claude, knocking him down

 **Trebek: there goes claude!**

fisher sneaks behind beavis and puts him in a chokehold

 **Jim Ross: fisher has him in a choke hold!**

beavis throws his head back into fisher, and hits him in the nose

 **Jim Ross: he hit him right on the bridge of the nose**

fisher starts bleeding from the nose

fisher lets him go, and snake approaches beavis

before snake can do anything, beavis headbutts snake in the groin

 **King: and down goes snake!**

beavis starts running around the ring screaming

 **BEAVIS: I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP!**

 **King: beavis is going crazy!**

claude gets back up, and kicks beavis in the ribs

beavis is stunned, and claude grabs beavis by the back of his shirt and throws him over the top and to the floor

 **Trebek: claude just tossed beavis out!**

 **3RD ELIMINATED: BEAVIS, BY CLAUDE, 0:44**

snake runs up and gives claude a skull crushing finale

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #7 MIKE HAGGAR (FINAL FIGHT)**

the crowd gave a mixed reaction as a muscular man with a handlebar mustache entered the ring

 **Jim Ross: now we're gonna see some bodies flying, this guys huge!**

haggar runs in and double clothesline snake and fisher

 **Jim Ross: he nearly took their heads off!**

claude runs torwards haggar, and haggar kicks him in the gut and jackknife powerbombs him

haggar picks snake up and gives him a piledriver

fisher walks behind haggar and grabs the back of his head

haggar turns around and punches sam fisher and then gives him a snapmare

haggar then does a running senton on fisher

haggar runs torwards snake and shoulder tackles him, knocking him to the ground

haggar stands beside snake posing and showing off his muscles

 **Trebek: haggar, standing tall here, dominating the match**

snake wraps his leg around haggar's legs, tripping him and making him fall

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #8 - NED BIGBY (NED'S DECLASSIFIED SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE)**

 **King: great, more teenagers**

 **Trebek: that's ned bigby, from the hit show, ned's declassified**

 **Jim Ross: his buddy cookie was eliminated earlier on**

the crowd seemed very confused as a bowl cutted, brunette teenager walked down to the ring

ned entered the ring, and snake was staring at him, ready to fight

ned sees snake and holds his hand up and tells him to wait

 **NED: wait a second guys**

snake stares at ned, impatiently, wanting to kick his ass

 **Trebek: are we taking an intermission?**

 **King: no, anybody who's seen the kid's show knows he gives people tips about school**

ned stares at the camera

 **NED: if you enter the royal rumble, check out these tips, first, hope you get a good number, then always be aware of your surroundings, and lastly...**

before ned can finish his spiel, snake kicks ned in the side of the head, knocking him down,

 **Jim Ross: bah gawd! he had a family!**

snake picks ned up and tosses him to the floor tosses him over the top and his feet hit the floor

 **Trebek: ned hit the floor like a ton of bricks**

 **4th ELIMINATED: NED BIGBY, 0:26, BY SOLID SNAKE**

on the other side of the ring, haggar suplexes fisher, fisher starts screaming in agony

claude tries to clothesline hagger, but it has no effect

haggar, now pissed at claude throws him over the top, but he lands on the apron

 **Trebek: claude's gone!**

 **Jim Ross: no, he hung on to the apron**

haggar turns around, thinking he eliminated claude, and claude gets on the top turnbuckle, and double ax handles haggar

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #9 HANK HILL (KING OF THE HILL)**

the fans were cheering as a middle aged man in a white t shirt, and thick glasses entered the arena

 **Trebek: now, a propane salesman, they'll just let anybody in here, won't they**

 **Jim Ross: hey, hank was a former football player, and he's pretty tough,**

hank hill enters the ring and tackles claude, the fans go crazy and start cheering wildly

snake and fisher are fighting on the other side of the ring, fisher turns snake around, facing the ropes and throws him over the top, but snake lands on the apron,

snake is laying on the trying to crawl under the bottom rope, fisher is trying to shove him off with his foot

while fisher is trying to shove snake out, haggar comes from behind fisher and throws him to the floor

 **Jim Ross: sneak attack by haggar, eliminating fisher**

 **5th ELIMINATED: SAM FISHER, 9:20, by HAGGAR**

claude stands up, and goes over to hank hill, and puches him in the face

 **Hank Hill:** **i'm gonna kick your ass!**

hank clotheslines claude, knocking him down,

hank stands claude up, goes behind him and literally kicks him in the ass

 **Jim Ross: he kicked him in the butt, that's different**

 **Trebek: but effective**

on the other side of the ring, haggar picks up snake and powerslams him, snake holds his back and tries to crawl away from haggar

haggar walks over to snake and puts him in a camel clutch

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #10: DONKEY KONG**

the crowd went wild as a giant ape wearing a red tie entered the arena

 **Jim Ross: now we've got an ape, i tell you, this is becoming a damn zoo**

as donkey kong slowly walked down the ramp, the people in the ring stopped fighting and stared at donkey kong

 **Trebek: everyone, getting set to take on this huge ape**

donkey kong got in the ring, and as soon as he did claude charged after him,

donkey kong headbutted claude as soon as he got close to him, knocking him out

snake then ran torward the big ape, and donkey kong double ax handled him

hank hill ran torward the ape to test his luck, but kong pushed him back, knocking him halfway across the ring

haggar then went to kong

the 2 had a staredown until haggar uppercutted kong, haggar picked up the big ape on his shoulders, but he couldnt hold him and he fell

kong picks up haggar and chokeslams him

kong beat his chest and let out a screech, the crowd was eating up every second of it

donkey kong turned torwards the titantron

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

who will come out next?

will the next entrant be able to stop donkey kong?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

=======STATS=====

most eliminations- solid snake (3)

longest time in the ring - solid snake-9:00

shortest time in the ring - ned bigby 0:26

still in ring- snake, claude, haggar,hank hill, donkey kong

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher


	4. Prep The Dinner Table

**ENTRANT #11 - RONALD MCDONALD**

the kids in the crowd were going wild, but the adults were sitting in the audience bored, as a clown in a yellow suit, and red and white striped sleeves and a mcdonalds bag entered the arena

 **Jim Ross: its ronald mcdonald**

 **King: i'm sure you know all about mcdonalds jr**

before entering the ring, ronald walked around to the kids and giving them happy meals

 **Trebek: hey, he's doing what bret hart used to do**

 **King: except he's doing artery clogging food and not sunglasses**

 **Jim Ross: hope he doesn't give you anything and you have another heart attack**

claude grabbed ronald by his hair and dragged him over the top rope and into the ring

ronald elbowed claude and hit him with an x factor

ronald started to dance, as hank hill approached the clown,

ronald kicked hank in the gut and fame-assered him

 **Trebek: damn, ronald takes out claude and hank hill**

ronald did a cartwheel and started dancing

on the other side of the ring, haggar was squeezing snake in a bear hug

donkey kong approached ronald mcdonald

ronald waved at the ape, and donkey attempted to punch him

ronald ducked, crawled under kong's legs and did a backstabber on him

the ape was writhing in pain as the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #12 - MARIO (SUPER MARIO BROS)**

 **King: mamma mia! it's mario!**

the crowd went wild as the familiar mustached plumber came out

mario ran full speed and jumped over the rope

mario clotheslined hank

mario kicked haggar knocking him down

claude ran up to mario and ddt'd him

claude turned around and saw a suspicious cardboard box

 **Trebek: why is the a box in the ring?**

claude walked up to it and started kicking it,

 **Jim Ross: if you've ever played the metal gear games, you'd know that's one of snake's most popular tricks**

out of nowhere, snake runs up and clotheslines claude over the top and he hits the floor

 **Trebek: he wasn't even in the box!**

 **6TH ELIMINATED- CLAUDE, by solid snake, 7:21**

mario jumps on donkey kongs back, and starts punching his head

kong grabbed mario and threw him on the ground, kong then did a running senton on mario

ronald mcdonald runs to hank hill and spinning heel kicks him

ronald starts dancing near the ropes, when all of the sudden, a hooded man jumped on the apron

 **Trebek: who the hell is that?**

the hooded man pulled ronald over the tope and his feet hit the floor

 **Jim Ross: that masked man just eliminated ronald mcdonald!**

 **7th ELIMINATED - RONALD MCDONALD, by ?, 1:41**

ronald stood up and stares at the hooded man, pissed and shocked

the hooded man took off his hood and revealed to be the burger king

 **Trebek: ITS BURGER KING!**

burger king ran away, and ronald chased after him

 **Jim Ross: get him and shove that crown up his ass!**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #13 - OTACON (METAL GEAR)**

the crowd gave a mixed reaction as a scrawny nerd, wearing a lab coat and glasses walked out to the ring

 **King: it's snake's buddy, otacon!**

otacon entered the ring and walked up to and waved at snake

 **Otacon: hey snake**

 **Snake: otacon? what the hell are you doing here?!**

 **Otacon: just wanted to try my luck at wrestling**

 **Snake: i don't need your help otacon**

while snake and otacon are arguing, mario comes behind and tries to toss the 2 over the top

snake and otacon go over the ropes, clinging on to ropes, trying not to fall

snake skins the cat and is in the ring safely

otacon however, couldn't do what snake did, and was about to fall

 **Otacon: snake! help!**

 **Snake:** **damn it otacon**

snake grabs otacon's arm and pulls him back in the ring

 **Otacon: thanks snake**

 **Snake: i don't have time too babysit otacon, i have a match to win**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

words were heard over the speaker

 **THE COOLEST REVIEWS, THE FUNNEST S***, NAILING THE F*** OUT OF IT EVERY DAMN DAY OF THE WEEK!**

 **ENTRANT #14 - EBENEZER MITELSDORF (GRIM'S TOY SHOW)**

the crowd gave a small pop as a fat guy with a hat, kanye west sunglasses and a cargo vest entered the arena

 **Trebek: who's that?**

 **King: that's ebenezer mitelsdorf, host of grim's toy show, he collects wrestling figures and makes comedy videos on youtube**

ebenezer entered the ring and went right after otacon

ebenezer superkicked otacon

snake saw otacon in trouble, and ran torwards ebenezer

snake did a roll across the ring and knocked ebenezer down

snake picked ebenezer up and tried put him over the top rope

while snake was trying to eliminate ebenezer, otacon grabbed snake's leg and tried to throw snake out

 **King: otacon tried to toss snake!**

 **Jim Ross: talk about your double cross, it backfired!**

snake forgot about ebenezer, and he fell back into the ring

snake confronted otacon

 **Snake: what the hell otacon?**

 **Otacon: i'm sorry, i just wanted to win**

 **Snake: how long did you think you'd last with me gone?**

while the 2 were arguing, ebenezer ran up behind otacon and tossed him over the top rope and he fell to the floor

 **8th eliminated - OTACON by EBENEZER MITLESDORF, 1:46**

snake runs up and kicks ebenezer in the face, knocking him down

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #15 - GOKU (DRAGON BALL)**

the crowd went absolutely wild, and nearly blew the roof off the joint as a man in an orange gi, and his hair standing up in all directions entered the arena as an instrumental version of makafushigi adventure played through the speakers

 **King: its goku! goku!**

 **Trebek: what?! not goku!**

 **Jim Ross: this is trouble for everyone else in the ring**

goku walked up to gohan, who was sitting in the audience

 **Goku: tell your mom, to have dinner ready**

goku ran straight to the ring and jumped in, excited, about fighting all kinds of strong guys

mario ran straight torwards goku, goku kicked him in the ribs and suplexed him

 **Jim ross: down goes mario!**

haggar ran up to goku and goku backdropped haggar and he fell to the floor, eliminated

 **Trebek: goku eliminated haggar!**

 **9th eliminated - HAGGAR by GOKU, 8:15**

donkey kong ran up to goku and goku uppercutted him, knocking him down

snake ran up to goku and tried to kick him, but goku ducked the kick and clotheslined snake

goku clotheslined ebenezer over the top and he hit the floor, eliminated

 **Trebek: and ebenezer!**

 **10th eliminated - EBENEZER MITELSDORF BY GOKU, 1:44**

 **King: goku is dominating right now!**

 **Jim Ross: someone needs to put a stop to this!**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

will anyone be able to stop goku?

will he make it to dinner on time?

does snake have what it takes to last until the end?

find out next time!

====stats======

most eliminations- solid snake-4

longest time in ring-solid snake- 13:00 (and counting)

shortest time in ring- ned bigby-0:24

still in ring- snake,hank hill,mario, donkey kong, goku

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf


	5. Pervert Court

**ENTRANT #16 - RANGIKU MATSUMOTO (BLEACH)**

the crowd popped(mostly the men) as a young, well endowed, blonde woman in a low cut robe entered the arena.

 **King: PUPPIES! YEE HAW!**

rangiku rushed into the ring and got in a staredown with goku

rangiku punched goku, goku punched her back

 **Jim Ross: brawl, between the anime characters!**

rangiku kicked goku in the ribs

hank hill ran torwards rangiku, and she hip tossed him

 **Trebek: damn! she took out hank!**

on the other side of the ring donkey kong was pounding solid snake in the corner

donkey kong got back and ran torwards snake

 **Trebek: what does kong have planned here?**

donkey kong lifted his foot up as is he was about to big boot snake,

snake rolled out of the way, and donkey kong's leg went over and he was straddling the ropes

snake ran into donkey kong, and with all his strength lifted the big ape over the ropes and eliminated him

 **Trebek: snake was able to toss the big ape!**

 **11TH ELIMINATED - DONKEY KONG, BY SOLID SNAKE, 6:43**

rangiku runs over and clotheslines mario to the ground

 **Jim Ross: the first woman to enter this match is kicking ass!**

 **King: she's doing better then a lot of the men who've entered!**

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #17 - BOBBY HILL (KING OF THE HILL)**

the crowd slightly popped as a short and chubby 13 year old entered the arena

 **Trebek: another teenager?**

hank was too busy fighting snake too notice bobby entering

bobby walked up too his dad

 **Bobby: hey dad!**

 **Hank: BWAH! bobby, what the hell are you doing here?**

 **Bobby: i heard goku was here, and i just had to meet him!**

bobby walked up to goku and started talking to him

 **Bobby: mr goku, i am a huge fan**

 **Goku: well, thank you**

goku turned around, and mario clotheslineed bobby

Hank ran torwards mario and started punching him

 **Hank: you don't hit my son!**

Bobby pulled out an autograph pad and tapped goku on the shoulder

 **Trebek: this is a match! no time for autographs!**

goku got startled, and without even turning around grabbed bobby's arm and flipped over the top rope and onto the floor

 **Jim Ross: bobby is out!**

 **12th ELIMINATED: BOBBY HILL - BY GOKU, 0:47**

Hank was too busy kicking mario's ass to notice his son get eliminated

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #18 - MAI SHIRANUI - KING OF FIGHTERS**

 **King: more puppies!**

The men in the audience were cheering as a young brunette woman in a red revealing outfit entered the arena

Anita Sarkesian was sitting in the front row, holding a sign that said "Mai Shiranui = Rape Culture"

 **Jim Ross: that looks like anita sarkesian, host of feminst frequency**

 **King: great, just what we need**

Mai walked up to anita, and took her sign, tore it in half, and punched her in the face, and the crowd popped for the move

Mai entered the ring, and hank hill stared at her

 **Hank: would it kill you to put on a bra? no one needs to see those things bouncing around!**

 **Mai: shut up old man!**

Mai dropkicked hank, knocking him down

hank was getting back up and mai was standing behind him

mai kicked hank in the back of the knee, and hank fell over, holding it in pain

 **Hank: Bwah! My Knee!**

 **Trebek: she took out hank!**

Mai kicked mario in the stomach, and then did a booker t style scissor kick

 **Jim Ross: damn! she took out mario!**

Mai turned around and saw rangiku standing behind her

Mai pointed to Rangiku, and then snake

Rangiku knodded,

Mai and Rangiku grabbed hands and double clotheslined snake

 **Jim Ross: teamwork from mai and rangiku**

Mai and Rangiku were face to face with goku,

 **Goku: sorry ladies, my grandpa told me to always be nice to girls, so i can't fight you two**

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT # 19 - BUTT-HEAD (BEAVIS AND BUTT-HEAD)**

the crowd gave a very mixed reaction as a teen with brown hair, wearing an ac/dc shirt entered the arena

butt-head got in the ring and walked right to mai

 **Butt-Head: hey baby**

 **Mai: back off, perv**

rangiku walked over to butt-head

butt-head looked at rangiku's cleavage

 **Butt-head: woah! you've got big thingies**

 **Rangiku: you like what you see?**

 **Butt-Head: yeah,**

 **Rangiku: if you stand against the ropes over there, i'll show you something else**

 **Butt-Head: uh, ok**

Butt-Head leaned against the ropes, looking excited

Rangiku and Mai locked hands, ran up and clotheslined butt-head over the top and to the floor

 **Trebek: we just lost butt-head!**

 **13th ELIMINATED - BUTT-HEAD, BY RANGIKU AND MAI SHIRANUI, 0:21**

Mai was about to shake rangiku's hand, but rangiku kicked her in the stomach

on the other side of the ring, snake was resting in a corner, exhausted after being in the ring so long

hank was started to walk torwards snake, so snake ran over to hank, grabbed his left hand and right shoulder and did a cqc takedown

 **Jim Ross: sick move by snake!**

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

words were heard over the speaker

 **THEY DON'T KEEP ME HERE CAUSE I'M GORGEOUS, THEY KEEP ME HERE CAUSE I'M SMART!**

 **ENTRANT #20 - JUDGE JUDY**

the crowd gave absolutely no reaction as a red haired old lady, wearing a black robe and holding a gavel entered the arena

judge judy entered the ring, and hit mai in the head with the gavel, knocking her down

 **King: down goes mai!**

rangiku ran after judge judy, and judy hit her in the stomach with the gavel, and then hit her in the back of the head and she fell

 **Jim Ross: down goes rangiku**

mario ran torwards judge judy and jumped on her head, knocking her down

 **King: mario jumped on judge judy**

hank ran torwards mario and speared him

 **Trebek: down goes mario!**

goku ran torwards hank and punched him

 **Goku: ROCK!**

goku then poked hank in the eyes

 **Goku: scissors!**

goku finally kicked hank, knocking him down

 **Goku: PAPER!**

 **King: i haven't seen the janken attack in forever!**

snake ran up to goku, punched him twice, and then spin kicked him, knocking him down

 **Jim Ross: snake took out goku!**

snake started panting, and then exhaustingly collapsed

 **Trebek: snake is down**

 **King: not just snake! everyone's down!**

everyone in the ring was on the ground,

the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

will the next entrant have an unfair advantage since everyone else is down?

snake has been in for almost 17 minutes!

====stats=======

most eliminations- Solid Snake-5

longest time in ring- snake 17:00

shortest time in ring- butt-head 0:21

still in ring- snake,hank hill,mario, goku,rangiku, mai shiranui, judge judy

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head


	6. A Model And a Prince

**ENTRANT #21 - JUSTIN (TOTAL DRAMA)**

the crowd popped as a model from the total drama series entered the arena

justin got in the ring, and looked at all the down competitors

justin picked up judge judy and tossed her over the top and to the floor

 **14TH ELIMINATED - JUDGE JUDY, BY JUSTIN, 1:07**

justin grabbed a microphone

 **JUSTIN: all right you internet neckbeards, i want you to sit there as i take my shirt off, and show you what being a real man is all about! hit the music!**

the stripped by david rose was playing through the speakers, as justin took his shirt off and threw it to the crowd and then started posing

mai started to get up, and saw justin

mai was about to attack justin, but she saw his abs and was too distracted

snake got up and ran torwards justin

justin attempted to clothesline snake and snake ducked

snake ran into the ropes and did a spring board uppercut on justin

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #22 - LUIGI (SUPER MARIO BROS)**

the crowd popped as a plumber dressed like mario, except in green entered the arena

luigi ran lickety split, and jumped over the top rope

luigi ran to mario and helped him up

hank hill got up and went after mario

luigi and mario double suplexed hank

mario picked up hank, and tossed him over the rope, but he landed on the apron

luigi and mario double dropkicked hank and he crashed to the floor

 **15th ELIMINATED - HANK HILL, BY MARIO AND LUIGI**

mario and luigi high fived, celebrating their victory

out of nowhere, rangiku came up and tried to toss the brothers, but they were too heavy to pick up

mario and luigi punched rangiku

mario and luigi walk over to mai

mario and luigi clothesline mai

luigi holds mai's arms down as mario goes to the top rope

mario does a splash off the tope rope, onto mai

luigi goes over to snake, and irish whips him into mario

mario clotheslines snake

luigi holds snake's arm's down

mario climbs to the top turnbuckle again

snake breaks luigi's grip, and hit's him in the groin

snake bolts up and runs torwards the corner mario's standing on

mario tries to get down, but can't as snake pushes marios feet, causing him to land groin first on the turnbuckle

snake climbs up the turnbuckle and suplexes mario

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #23 - CARLY SHAY (ICARLY)**

the crowd was booing as a black haired teen girl entered the arena

carly entered the ring

as soon as carly entered the ring rangiku clotheslined her

rangiku picked up carly and tossed her out

 **16TH ELIMINATED - CARLY SHAY, BY RANGIKU, 0:11**

goku and mai start punching each other

mai shiranui kicks goku in the head, knocking him down

snake runs into justin and dropkicks him

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #24 - HEATH BURNS (MONSTER HIGH)**

the crowd went wild, as a redheaded teen entered the arena

heath entered the ring and quickly clotheslined justin

heath started to celebrate, and cheer in the ring

rangiku then ran behind heath and did cross rhodes

the crowd popped,

mario and luigi surrounded solid snake

snake punched luigi, mario tried to get behind snake, but snake crescent kicked him

snake then grabbed mario and luigi's heads and knocked them together

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #25 - VEGETA (DRAGON BALL)**

the crowd was screaming so loud, it almost broke the sound barrier, as a man in a blue jumpsuit and very spikey hair entered the arena

all the competitors in the ring stopped fighting and stared at vegeta, in anticipation

goku was smiling, but everyone else was scared and nervous

vegeta got in the ring and was immediately attacked by heath burns

vegeta elbowed heath and tossed him over the top and he hit the floor

 **17TH ELIMINATED - HEATH BURNS, BY VEGETA, 1:06**

vegeta just started punching and kicking everyone but goku

after he knocked everyone down,vegeta walked up to goku and the 2 fist bumped

vegeta and goku both go after justin, and double dropkick him

vegeta and goku pick up justin and toss him out

 **18TH ELIMINATED - JUSTIN, BY GOKU AND VEGETA, 4:26**

vegeta kicks mai shiranui and knocks her down

vegeta irish whips mai into goku and he backdrops her out

 **19th ELIMINATED - MAI SHIRANUI, BY GOKU AND VEGETA, 7:33**

luigi and mario stare down vegeta and goku

goku and mario start punching each other

vegeta and luigi start fighting

luigi manages to slam vegeta to the ground

luigi grabs goku and holds his arm back, leaving him open for mario to hit him

mario runs at goku, with his arm out for a clothesline

goku get's out of the way at the last second and mario clotheslines luigi out over the top and to the floor

 **20TH ELIMINATED - LUIGI, BY MARIO(ACCIDENTAL), 3:46**

mario looks over the ropes, sad about what he just did

 **Mario: i'm uh so sorry!**

Vegeta then runs behind mario and tosses him over

 **21ST ELIMINATED - MARIO, BY VEGETA, 13:49**

snake pulled rangiku up and the two were in a staredown with goku and vegeta as the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

will anyone be able to stop vegeta and goku?

can rangiku and solid snake work together?

who will be next?

=====stats=======

Most Eliminations- Solid Snake and Goku (both tied with 5)

longest time in ring- Solid Snake-23:00

shortest time in ring-Carly Shay-0:11

still in ring- snake,, goku,rangiku, vegeta

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly shay, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario


	7. Hockey, Elections, and Ninjitsu

**ENTRANT #26 - PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA**

the crowd gave a very mixed reaction as the president of the united states entered, wearing a suit and tie as hail to the chief was playing

 **Trebek: shouldn't he be in the oval office, signing laws, not wrestling?**

 **King: true, but he said he'd donate all the money to the poor if won**

 **Jim Ross: do you really think obama has a chance against 2 members of an alien race and the clone of the perfect soldier?**

obama ran to the ring, but stopped before he got in

obama took off his suit, revealing a wrestling singlet that said "obama #01"

obama entered the ring and started air boxing

 **Trebek: he's not even fighting anyone!**

none of the other combatants noticed obama, as goku was busy fighting snake and rangiku was busy fighting vegeta

goku punches snake and throws him in the corner

goku was punching snake and obama runs up behind goku and punches him

 **King: uh oh mr president, you may have bitten off more the you can chew!**

the punch had no effect, and goku turned at obama, pissed off

obama put his hands up and started to plead goku not to fight

obama ran torwards the ropes and jumped over the top and landed on the floor and high taled it out of the arena

 **Trebek: obama just eliminated himself!**

 **22nd ELIMINATED - BARACK OBAMA - HIMSELF, 0:36**

rangiku clotheslined vegeta and walked over to snake

rangiku and snake ran torwards goku and irish whipped him

rangiku and snake double hip toss goku

vegeta double clotheslines rangiku and snake

goku and vegeta stared at the titantron as the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #27 - NARUTO UZAMAKI (NARUTO)**

the crowd popped as a blonde spikey haired ninja in an orange jumpsuit entered the arena

naruto ran full speed and ran into the ring

as soon as he entered goku and vegeta started kicking him

naruto got up and kicked goku in the side of the head, knocking him down

naruto then ran to snake and did a flying forearm on him

rangiku ran to naruto with a clotheslinem but naruto ducked

naruto dropkicked rangiku

vegeta ran up and enziguried naruto, knocking him down

goku the ran up and leg dropped naruto

goku and vegeta pick up naruto and toss him over the top and to the floor

 **Trebek: naruto's gone!**

 **23RD ELIMINATED - NARUTO UZAMAKI, BY GOKU & VEGETA, 0:42**

vegeta leaned against the ropes after eliminating naruto

naruto grabbed vegeta's arm and pulls vegeta out

 **24TH ELIMINATED - VEGETA, BY NARUTO, 2:46**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #28 - JASON VOORHEES (FRIDAY THE 13TH)**

the crowd looked very scared as a very tall man wearing a hockey mask and rotting dirty clothes entered the arena

 **King: oh crap!**

jason walked slowly to the ring as snake, goku, and rangiku stared, nervous

jason entered the ring and stepped over the top rope

snake ran after jason and got headbutthead

goku ran torwards jason and jason chokeslammed him

rangiku walked to jason and jason big booted her

jason picked up rangiku and threw her over the top and she hit the floor

 **King: not the puppies!**

 **25TH ELIMINATED - RANGIKU MATSUMOTO, BY JASON VOORHEES, 12:31**

jason then walked to goku

jason picked up goku and goku started fighting back

goku kicked jason in the stomach but it had no effect

jason chokeslammed goku

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #29 - LAMONT SANFORD (SANFORD & SON)**

the crowd gave a small pop as an african american man with an afro entered the arena

lamont saw jason in the ring and didn't enter

snake was on the ground, hurt, looking at lamont

 **Snake: we need help**

 **Lamont: nah, it looks like you got it under control**

lamont just stood outside the ring

goku ddt'd jason,

jason was standing up, but bent over, trying to get up

lamont entered the ring and did an mvp style playmaker on jason

it didn't have much effect as jason got back up

jason stared at lamont and lamont started running around the ring in circles as jason stumbled after him

 **Lamont: aunt esther, help me please!**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

the crowd expressed confusion as all 5 members of the ginyu force entered

 **Captain Ginyu: wait, they only let us draw 1 number, how do we decide who goes?**

 **Jeice: the old fashioned way**

the 5 started playing rock paper scissors,

 **Ginyu Force: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!** , **ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!**

eventually, burter won at rock paper scissors, meaning he got to enter the rumble

 **Burter: Yes!**

 **ENTRANT #30 - BURTER (DRAGON BALL)**

the crowd popped as a blue, snake looking man entered the arena

burter ran down and started punching jason,

the ginyu force playing rock paper took so long that it was already time for a new entrant

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

Most Eliminations - Goku(6)

Longest time in ring -Solid Snake- 27:00

Shortest Time in the Ring - Carly Shay - 0:11

still in ring- snake,, goku, jason voorhees, lamont sanford, burter

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku


	8. a Cat, a Cop, and a Succubus

**ENTRANT #31 - MORRIGAN AENSLAND (DARKSTALKERS)**

the crowd popped as a blue haired woman with bat wings coming out of her head and back entered the arena

 **King: more puppies!**

 **Jim Ross: the succubus from darkstalkers, morrigan aensland**

morrigan ran out, and clotheslined burter

morrigan then ran up to snake and dropkicked him

morrigan rap up to lamont and enziguried him

 **Trebek: morrigan taking out everyone!**

morrigan turned around to see jason voorhees standing behind her

 **King: oh crap, get out of the way!**

morrigan wasn't scared and kicked jason in the face, but it had no effect

jason chokeslammed morrigan, the fans were booing at that move

jason picked up snake and put his fists on the sides of snake's head and started squeezing

goku ran up and tornado ddt'd jason

 **Trebek: goku managed to save snake from jason!**

snake and goku picked up jason and were trying to lift him over the top rope

 **King: 2 unlikely allies here in snake and goku!**

lamont sanford and burter came over and tried to lift jason up

then morrigan came over, and the 5 of them still couldn't get jason over the top

 **Jim Ross: they can't get jason over!**

jason then broke out and chokeslammed lamont, and punched everyone else, and everyone was down except jason

the 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #32 - BROCK SAMSON (THE VENTURE BROS.)**

the crowd popped as a tall, muscular man with a blonde curly mullet entered the arena

 **King: oh crap**

 **Jim Ross: this guys freakin' huge!**

brock walked slowly to the ring, staring at jason on the way

brock stepped over the top rope and was in a staredown with jason voorhees

 **Trebek: it's like big show vs kane!**

during the staredown, burter came up and double clotheslined brock and jason

 **Trebek: burter pretty brave to do that!**

but the 2 sat up, much like undertaker

jason and brock grabbed burter by the throat, and tossed him over the top and to the floor

 **Jim Ross: burter hit like a ton of bricks!**

 **26TH ELIMINATED - BURTER - BY BROCK SAMSON AND JASON VOORHEES, 2:32**

brock and jason stared down once more

brock punched jason, having no effect

jason punched brock, but it had no effect

brock grabbed jason, and put him in a belly to belly suplex

brock got up and screamed

 **Brock: im a giant!**

morrigan walked up to brock, and brock gav her a big show style, KO punch, knocking her out

the 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #33 - LEELA (FUTURAMA)**

the crowd popped as a purple haired woman with one eye entered

 **King: there's more puppies here then the american kennel club!**

 **Trebek: but she only has one eye**

 **King: you can just put a bag over her head!**

leela got in the ring and stared down brock samson

leela kicked brock, temporarily stunning him

leela then got back and ran to brock, attempting a rough ryder, but brock reversed it into a powerbomb

brock walked to snake and irish whipped him and then big booted him

brock then saw goku, and gave him a clothesline from hell

brock picked up lamont and gave him an f-5

jason got back up and attacked brock

jason put his hands on brock's throat for a chokeslam

brock put his hands on jason's throat, and the 2 were leaning on the ropes

the 2 were in a stalemate and couldn't get the other one up

snake got up and attempted to throw, both over, but he couldn't get either of them up

brock and jason forgot about each other and double choke slammed snake

the 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #34 - "RAZOR" JAKE CLAWSON (SWAT KATS)**

 **King: it's clawson from swat kats**

 **Trebek: it seems like this guy appears in every fanfic royal rumble!**

 **Jim Ross: well, swat kats is a pretty popular show!**

the crowd popped as jake clawson ran into the ring

jake ran in and dropkicked leela

jake springboard dropkicked snake and goku down

jake was confronted by brock samson

jake ran and got on the top turnbuckle

jake jumped off with a double ax handle, but brock samson hit him with a knockout punch

jake laid on the ground unconsious, and brock was picking him up to eliminate him

as brock was about to eliminate jake, leela came up to brock and kicked him in the back, making him drop jake

brock looked at leela, pissed off and grabbed her ponytail and threw her over the top and to the floor

 **King: no! not leela!**

 **27th ELIMINATED - LEELA, BY BROCK SAMSON, 1:26**

the 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #35 - CHRIS REDFIELD (RESIDENT EVIL)**

the crowd popped as a man in a stars uniform, and combat boots entered the arena

 **Trebek: this guys pretty buff!**

 **King: it's chris from the resident evil series!**

chris ran in and slammed snake

chris then full nelson slammed lamont sanford

chris ran to brock and started punching him

brock picked up chris and threw him into the corner

brock started kicking chris

brock turned around and was kicked in the face by jake clawson, and he was leaning on the ropes

chris and jake started to lift brock over the top, but couldn't get him over, so they waved for help

morrigan, lamont and snake came over and started to lift brock out

but they couldn't get him, so goku came over and through there combined efforts, they got brock over the top and to the floor

 **KIng: a major upset! it took every ounce of strength, but they finally eliminated brock samson!**

 **28TH ELIMINATED, BROCK SAMSON, BY SNAKE,GOKU,LAMONT,MORRIGAN,JAKE AND CHRIS, 3:44**

brock started beating the side of the ring, pissed at being eliminated,

brock punched a referee and left with his head held in shame

the 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZT

snake has survived over 30 minutes, how much farther can he go?

one monster has already been eliminated, but who can stop jason?

who else is gonna enter?

stay tuned until next time!

=======stats=======

most eliminations - Goku (7)

longest time in ring- Solid Snake 33:00

shortest time in ring- carly shat 0:11

still in ring- snake,, goku, jason voorhees, lamont sanford, morrigan, razor jake clawson, chris redfield

eliminated-simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, brock samson


	9. Missing pinwheels?

**ENTRANT #36 - FRED SANFORD (SANFORD AND SON)**

the crowd booed as an old man in a flannel shirt and suspenders entered the arena

 **Trebek: hey, it's fred sanford!**

 **Jr: oh yeah, I love sanford and son!**

 **King: you think fred will clean up the trash in the ring?**

fred got in the ring and walked up to lamont

 **Fred: hey lamont**

 **Lamont: dad, what the hell are you doing here? i said i had it covered**

 **Fred: i just wanted to spend time with my son**

out of nowhere, chris redfield ran to lamont with his arm out for a clothesline

 **Fred: lamont, look out!**

before lamont could react, chris knocked lamont out of the ring and to the floor

 **Jr: There goes lamont!**

 **29TH ELIMINATED - LAMONT SANFORD - BY CHRIS REDFIELD, 7:12**

fred looked over at lamont

 **Fred: i told you look out you big dummy!**

fred got startled as he heard heavy breathing behind him

 **King: oh god!, turn around! Turn around!**

 **Jr. I don't think he should turn around!**

fred turned around and saw jason behind him

 **Fred: now wait a minute big fella**

fred punched jason, but it had no effect

fred grabbed his chest in pain

 **Fred: oh no! it's the big one! i'm coming elizabeth!**

 **Trebek: should we get him a doctor?**

 **King: nah man, he always fakes a heart attack to get out of bad situations**

jason grabbed fred's throat and tossed him over the top to the floor

 **30TH ELIMINATED - FRED SANFORD, BY JASON VOORHEES, 0:46**

 **Jr. Didn't help him there, did it?**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

BZZZT

 **ENTRANT #37 - HOMER SIMPSON (THE SIMPSONS)**

the crowd popped as an overweight yellow man in a white t shirt entered the arena

 **Trebek: now, what could this guy do?**

 **King: hey, he may look old and out of shape, but homer simpson is still very tough**

 **Jr: whether you like him or not, give him a chance!**

homer got in the ring and quickly knocked down morrigan and splashed her

 **King: no, not the puppies!**

before homer could do another attack, jason chokeslammed him

 **King: serves him right!**

out of nowhere, the lights went out and strange music was being played

 **Jr: oh no!**

the lights were still out and on the titantron was a clip of jason drowning as a kid in crystal lake

jason went to the ropes and started looking at the screen

 **Trebek: what the hell is going on:**

the lights came back on and jason's mom, mrs voorhees, was standing outside the ring

 **Mrs Voorhees: come to mommy jason**

jason looked at his mother, in disbelief

 **King: isn't his mother dead?**

 **Jr: apparently not**

out of nowhere, chris ran behind jason and tossed him out to the floor

 **31ST ELIMINATED - JASON VOORHEES, BY Chris Redfield 9:33**

jason looked up at his mother and she vanished

jason looked at the entrance and saw freddy kreuger standing at the top of the ramp

 **Jr: Bah Gawd! Its Freddy Kreuger! That's Bullshit!**

 **King: I'm glad that happened. the guys a monster!**

freddy ran to the back as jason ran after him

as jason was running to the back, little girls playing jumprope were singing by the stage

 **Trebek: what the hell happened?**

 **Jr: I'll tell you, jason got screwed!**

 **King: no, not really, Chris Redfield eliminated him, maybe he should pay more attention!**

 **Girls: 1,2 freddy's coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door**

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #38 – SPIDERMAN**

The Crowd erupted as a man in a red and blue spandex uniform was standing on top of the titantron

 **Jr: holy crap! It's Spiderman!**

Spiderman shot a web and swung into the center of the ring

 **Trebek: that's how you make an entrance!**

 **King: yeah, but can he use his powers in the match?**

 **Jr: no, if you have super powers, like shooting things out of your hands, you cannot use it, same for firearms**

 **Trebek: oh. So that's why goku hasn't used a kamehameha**

 **King: yeah, but what about things like bats?**

 **Jr: those are all right, as long as it's nothing like a sword or a knife**

Spiderman was soon surrounded by homer and razor jake

 **King: they've got spidey surrounded!**

Before they could get close, spiderman spin kicked the 2 of them

The crowd started cheering and spiderman raised his arms in victory as chris redfield ran up behind him with a clothesline from the back

Chris picked up spiderman and threw him over the top, but he landed on the apron

 **King: spidey is out!**

 **Trebek: no I think he hung on**

Chris ran torwards Spiderman, and when he got close spiderman kicked chris in the head, stunning him

Spiderman then leaped over the ropes, doing a sunset flip on chris

On the other side of the ring Goku and Morrigan are grappling, as goku turns her around and puts her in a sleeper

As Snake was sitting down resting in the corner, just watching the action

Morrigan reversed the sleeper by elbowing Goku and doing a Stunner on him

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #39 – ANGRY GRANDPA**

The crowd started cheering as an overweight old man with a shirt that read "GODDAMN PINWHEEL EATING BITCH!" entered the arena and started walking down the ramp

 **Jr: angry grandpa, the most destructive old man on the internet!**

 **King: yeah, his son and daughter in law always play mean pranks on him**

 **Trebek: true, but his family is not here with him, grandpa has to go in alone**

Angry Grandpa got in the ring and looked at the competitors

Angry grandpa ran, but ran so slow it was practically a jog, to Razor Jake, and punched him in the stomach

 **King: he runs slower then the big show!**

 **Grandpa: Fuck you motherfucker!**

Homer went to Angry Grandpa and attempted to punch him from behind, but before he did Angry grandpa turned around, with his eyes wide, and he looked pissed

 **Grandpa: get you goddamn hands off me!**

Grandpa punched homer in the face, knocking him down

In the center of the ring, Chris was about to put Snake in a neckbreaker, but snake elbowed him in the side of the head, stunning chris

Snake then Dropkicked Chris in the side of the head, Knocking him in down

Snake slithered down and sat in a corner and just watched the action

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

 **King: we are now halfway through the competitors!**

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #4O – CHARLIE HARPER (TWO AND A HALF MEN)**

The crowd was mostly silent as a man in a bowling shirt and sunglasses entered the arena, Charlie entered with trish stratus and torrie wilson walking with him, and his arms around them, trish was holding a bottle of whiskey

 **Jr: oh no, not this sex maniac!**

 **King: charlie harper's a hero!, who else could score with trish stratus AND torrie wilson in the same night?**

Charlie looked at the ring, nodded his head, looked at torrie

 **Charlie: time to do that voodoo, that I do-do!**

Charlie threw his sunglasses to the fans, took a small sip of the whiskey (more like the whole bottle), and ran in the ring with the bottle

 **Trebek: he's intoxicated!**

 **Jr: not only that, he's carrying that bottle in the ring!**

Charlie entered the ring, and smashed Homer in the head with the bottle, knocking him down

 **Jim Ross: oh no! homer's got glass all in his head!**

Charlie then kicked Angry Grandpa in the stomach

In a corner Goku was punching Razor Jake

Charlie saw that Goku had his back turned and was about to punch him

 **Trebek: please tell me charlie's not about to attack goku**

Goku turned around and saw Charlie, and gave him a "Seriously?" look.

Charlie stopped and put his hands up, and goku turned back around to Razor Jake and Jake hit Goku with a european uppercut, which Goku then hit Jake with one, which knocked Jake into the ropes,

The ropes bounced Jake back at Goku, and Goku hit him with a Superkick, knocking him down

Charlie was looking around and saw Morrigan

 **Charlie: hey, I have a house, its on the beach,**

Charlie touches her shoulder

 **Trebek: amazing, he's scored with trish and torrie, and now morrigan**

 **King: but I think morrigan is too smart for charlie's antics**

 **Charlie: course, we wont be spending much time on the beach**

Morrigan looked at Charlie, disgusted and slapped him in the face and walked away

 **Charlie: round 1 to the hot, bat winged chick!**

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

What a crazy chapter! Jason Voorhees, who was a potential favorite was eliminated by freddy krueger!

Who will be next?

Will Charlie ever score with Morrigan?

Find out next time!

Most Eliminations – Goku (8)

Longest Time – Solid Snake (38 minutes)

Shortest Time – Carly Shay (11 seconds)

Still in the ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Morrigan Aensland, Razor Jake Clawson, Chris Redfield, Homer Simpson, Spiderman, Angry Grandpa, Charlie Harper

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees


	10. Iron Fist Kitchen

**ENTRANT #41 – GORDON RAMSAY (HELLS KITCHEN AND MASTERCHEF)**

out of the curtain came an angry looking Scottish man in a chef jacket

 **Trebek: its Gordon ramsay from hell's Kitchen!**

 **Jr: and he doesn't look happy**

Gordon entered the ring and immediately clotheslined angry grandpa

 **Gordon: you donkey!**

Gordon then ran up to and European uppercutted Charlie

On the other side of the ring spiderman powerslammed morrigan

Spiderman went to the top rope, and did a 5 star frog splash on morrigan

As Spiderman got close, morrigan put her knees up, blocking the move

 **King: morrigan blocking the move!**

Spiderman was holding his ribs in pain, morrigan got up

Morrigan picked up spiderman, and put him in position for a razor's edge

Morrigan carried spiderman close to the ropes and was about to toss spiderman over,

 **Trebek: morrigan about to eliminate spiderman!**

but at the last second spiderman reversed and did a hurricanrana on morrigan, launching her over the top and to the floor

 **JR: he reversed it, eliminating morrigan**

 **King no! not the puppies!**

 **32** **ND** **ELIMINATED – MORRIGAN AENSLAND BY SPIDERMAN (10:29)**

Spiderman sat up,rested in a corner, and looked at morrigan as she was leaving

Charlie then ran up to spiderman and started kicking him, knocking him down

Charlie then got one on knee and started choking spiderman in the corner

Charlie got up and spit on spiderman, just then Chris ran up and tossed Charlie over the top

Charlie landed on the apron

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #42 – KING (TEKKEN)**

The crowd gave off a major pop as the luchador, with the head of a jaguar entered the arena

 **King: this is not good, we've got the masked luchador, King!**

 **Jr: ah yes, from the tekken series**

King gave off a snarl, and ran as quick as lightning into the ring

King ran in and instantly dropkicked homer simpson

King then rock bottomed Charlie Harper

King superkicked Chris redfield, and the proceeded to Cesaro Swing him, much to the delight of the crowd

As king was swinging chris around, homer attacked him from behind, which had no effect

 **Jr: king is dominant!**

 **Trebek: he's on a rampage now!**

King snarled at homer,homer started punching king in the face, king growled at homer,

Homer looked startled as King wrapped his hand around homer's throat and threw him over the top

 **Jr: bah gawd he just tossed homer simpson like he was a rag doll!**

 **33** **RD** **ELIMINATED – HOMER SIMPSON – BY KING (5:22)**

Snake and Goku were about to attack King, but both got double clotheslined by King

Spiderman then ran up to king, king was caught off guard, and Spiderman was able to nail him with a ddt

King sat up, patted his head and got up

King was then high cross bodied by Razor Jake, but Jake got caught in mid-air by king, king then performed a back breaker on Jake

King clotheslined spiderman, thus knocking everyone in the ring down

King posed and snarled at the crowd

 **Trebek: king has taken out EVERYONE**

 **King: once again, I wouldn't want to be next!**

King pointed at the titantron as the 10 second clock appeared

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #43 – JESSE RIDGEWAY (MCJUGGERNUGGETS)**

The crowd looked nervous as a young man in a ridgid gaming shirt entered the arena

 **King: hey, its jesse from mcjuggernuggets!**

 **Trebek: aka, Psycho Kid**

 **Jr: whats that in his hand?**

Jesse put up a big sign on the left side of the ramp,which was promoting his youtube channel, and saying he was the best competitor in the rumble

 **Jr: he's got his sign up**

 **King: what an egotistical jerk!**

Jesse started walking slowly down the aisle

King stared at jesse as he walked nervously down the aisle

 **Jr: looks like king has his sights set on jesse**

As he was walking king snarled at jesse, jesse held his arms out and screeched like an eagle

Jesse ran to the ring and jumped on the apron

King tried to grab jesse, but jesse sat on the apron and got down

 **Jr: what the hells he doing**

Jesse shook his finger at king

 **Jesse: you'll never get me!**

Jesse walked over to the commentator's booth,sat down,and put on a headset

 **Jesse: hey there juggies, its your old pal mcjuggernuggets**

King walked over to the side of the ring the commentary booth was on and stared at jesse

King did undertaker's throat slit taunt at jesse

 **Jr: shouldn't you be in the ring, you're taking the cowards way out**

 **Jesse: I'm not a coward, im doing the smart thing**

Out of nowhere, Charlie threw king over the top, and Charlie turned around and threw his arms up and started to celebrate like he just won the rumble

Unbeknownst to Charlie, King landed on the apron, King then got on the turnbuckle, and nailed Charlie with a missile dropkick

Angry Grandpa then went up to king, and started punching him, until he backed him into a corner

King was stunned in the corner and angry grandpa pulled his fist back for a big punch

King quickly elbowed Angry Grandpa in the face, and hip tossed him out

 **King: he just tossed out angry grandpa!**

 **34** **th** **ELIMINATED – ANGRY GRANDPA – BY KING (4:23)**

King exited the corner, and in an instant, goku struck him with a flying forearm

 **Jesse: well let me ask you, would you want to get in there with him?**

 **Jr: no, but you signed up to fight**

 **Jesse: I'll go in when the time is right**

in the center of the ring Snake was in the middle of the ring, standing, then Razor Jake ran up behind him and threw him over the rope

snake was dangling on the ropes as jake was trying to push him over

Chris came over, and started to help push snake over, snake wrapped his legs around the top rope. Refusing to be eliminated

Razor Jake stopped, and watched Chris do all the work

Razor Jake then tried to push chris over the top, but it didn't work

Chris forgot about snake, and looked at Razor Jake, pissed

Chris ran up to jake, and put him in a piledriver

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #44 – RYU (STREET FIGHTER)**

The crowd was cheering loud as a man in a karate gi and red bandana entered the arena

Ryu tightened his bandana and ran to the ring

Ryu started to get on the apron, but saw the commentary booth, and had an annoyed look on his face

 **Jesse: what's this guy looking at?**

Ryu walked over to the commentary booth and stood there with his arms crossed, staring at jesse

Jesse looked up

 **Jesse: what?**

Ryu pointed at the ring

 **Jesse: no, I'm all right**

Ryu kicked Jesse in the head, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and waist of his pants

Jesse was kicking and screaming(screaming like he did in Psycho dad Shreds Games), as ryu carried him to the ring and tossed him in

 **King: ryu just forced Jesse to enter the match**

Ryu got in the ring and Jesse was on his knees, begging ryu to leave him alone

Ryu started doing Daniel Bryan kicks on Jesse

Gordon Ramsay ran up to Ryu and attempted a clothesline, But Ryu ducked,

Gordon was behind Ryu and then Ryu Pele Kicked Gordon, which knocked him down

Gordon was on his knees and Ryu started doing Daniel Bryan kicks to both Gordon Ramsay and Jesse Ridgeway

Spiderman was seen on the top rope attempting a Dive on Ryu

Spiderman leaped but as soon as he got closed, ryu nailed him with a shoryuken

King Got up and stared at Ryu

The two were in a staredown, one not taking their eyes off the other

But Chris came up torwards them and King nailed him with a spear

Snake came torwards Ryu and Ryu gave him a hurricane kick for his trouble

King and Ryu were locked in a staredown again, until Goku struck King with a spinning heel kick

Ryu Kicked Goku in the head, knocking him down

Goku kipped up and knocked Ryu Down With a Superkick

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #45 – DUKE NUKEM**

The crowd booed as a muscular blonde haired man wearing sunglasses enter the arena

 **King: hey, it's duke nukem**

Duke entered the ring and attacked Charlie with a powerbomb

Ryu got up and ran at duke, and duke put him in a tilt a whirl slam

Jesse was behind duke, jesse ran up behind him and started punching the back of his head

Duke was unphased and turned around and did a jackknife powerbomb on jesse

Snake ran up behind Duke and did a Carlito-esque Backstabber

 **Jr: snake stopping duke!**

Duke was knocked down and holding his back in pain

King then did a standing moonsault on Duke Nukem

King picked up duke and lifted him over his shoulders

King tossed Duke over the top and to the floor

 **King: well that went quick**

 **Trebek: yeah, duke didn't do anything!**

 **35** **TH** **ELIMINATED – DUKE NUKEM – BY KING – (0:38)**

King was taunting Duke Nukem, not paying attention to the ring

Out of nowhere Razor Jake dropkicked king

 **Trebek: jake, attempting a maven on king here**

It knocked king into the rope, but not over

Jake turned around and started celebrating, thinking he eliminated king

King Stared at jake

Jake turned around and King put him in a rock botton

King started stomping on jake, very angrily

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who Will be next?

Will Jesse ever get a hit in?

Can anyone stop king's elimination streak?

Most Eliminations – Goku (7)

Longest Time – Solid Snake (43 minutes)

Shortest Time – Carly Shay (0:11)

Still in Ring – Snake, Goku, Razor Jake, Chris, Spiderman, Charlie Harper, Gordon ramsay, King, Jesse Ridgeway

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem,


	11. What Ails you?

**ENTRANT #46 – JILL VALENTINE (RESIDENT EVIL)**

The crowd gave a modest pop as a woman in a tube top and miniskirt entered the arena

 **King: ooh, damn, I like her outfit**

Jill got in the ring and walked up to chris

The two shook hands and went after Gordon Ramsay

Jill and Chris started punching Gordon until he was knocked down

Jill and Chris picked Gordon up and threw him over the top rope and to the floor

 **36** **TH** **ELIMINATED – GORDON RAMSAY – BY CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE (5:07)**

 **Jr: chris and jill just eliminated Gordon!**

Chris and jill then went after Jesse

Chris irish whipped Jesse into jill, who hit him with a dropkick

Chris and jill then go after spiderman

Spiderman clotheslines Chris, But Jill nails Spiderman with a bulldog

Chris and Jill lift spiderman above their heads and throw him to the floor

 **37** **TH** **ELIMINATED – SPIDERMAN – BY CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE (8:32)**

Chris and jill high fived as Razor Jake ran up to them

 **King: and there goes spiderman!**

Chris and jill nailed jake with a double hip toss

Chris did a running senton on Razor Jake and Jill leg dropped him

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance music started playing

The camera focused on the commentary booth as Jim Ross and Alex Trebek were staring at The King

 **King: what?**

 **Trebek: did you really enter the rumble**

 **King: no!, I tried but they didn't let me**

 **Jr: then why are they playing your theme?**

 **King: hey wait look at the ramp!**

 **ENTRANT #47 – THE BURGER KING**

Burger King entered the arena and walked slowly down the ramp

 **Jr: keep in mind, this isn't the first time we've seen him tonight**

Then, running out of the back, came an angry Ronald Mcdonald holding a tire iron (he looked so angry, he looked more like pennywise then Ronald Mcdonald)

 **Trebek: oh my god, look whos back!**

The Crowd gave off a huge pop

Burger King waved at the crowd, thinking the cheering was for him

 **Jr: they aint cheering for you, bk!**

Ronald ran to burger king and hit him in the back with the tire iron, knocking him down

Ronald was mercilessly beating The King with the tire iron

Ronald picked up the king and rammed his head into the audience barricade

 **King: what a merciless beating!**

Ronald threw Burger King into the ring

As Burger King was struggling to get to his feet, Chris and Jill were locking hands and staring at burger king

Burger king stood up and as soon as he did, Jill and Chris hit him with a double clothesline, knocking him over the top and to the floor

 **38** **TH** **ELIMINATED – BURGER KING – CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE (0:07)**

Chris and Jill walked to the center of the ring and high fived

 **King: chris and jill just tossed out the burger king!**

Out of nowhere, Ryu came up and knocked both Jill and Chris down with a high cross body

Snake was behind Ryu and Nailed him a german suplex

Jesse Ridgeway was crawling behind snake

Snake turned around and Jesse hit him with a low blow

Jesse stood up and started celebrating as if he just won the rumble

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #48 – PSYCHO DAD (MCJUGGERNUGGETS)**

The Crowd was booing as an angry looking middle aged man in a baseball cap entered the arena with a chainsaw

Jesse looked at the entrance way is disbelief

Psycho Dad went up to jesse's homemade sign and destroyed it with his chainsaw

 **Jesse: dad! That's the sign Juliette made me!**

Psycho dad threw his chainsaw down and walked to the ring

Psycho dad got in the ring and got in his son's face

 **Jesse: dad, what are you doing here?**

 **Psycho dad: what the hell you doing, I told you to get a real job!**

 **Jesse: this is what the juggies wanted to see!**

 **Psycho Dad: When we get home, That Xbox is going in the wood chipper!**

 **Jesse: dad, please just try it!**

While they were arguing, Razor Jake comes up and tries to lift Psycho dad over

Psycho dad punches Razor Jake, knocking him out

 **Psycho Dad: who the hell is that and why is he attacking me?**

 **Jesse: that's what you do in a rumble! Throw people out of the ring**

 **Psycho Dad: all right, I'll give it a chance, but if either of us win, I get the money!**

Psycho Dad picks up Razor Jake and throw him over the top and to the floor

 **39** **TH** **ELIMINATED – RAZOR JAKE CLAWSON – BY PSYCHO DAD (14:19)**

 **Psycho Dad: who now?**

 **Jesse: anybody,**

 **King: looks like psycho dad is finally coming around!**

Psycho dad walks over to Goku and jesse just stands in a corner

Goku is standing against the ropes

Psycho dad attemps to lift Goku over the top and Goku elbows Psycho dad in the head

Goku runs into the ropes and back at psycho dad, nailing him with a high knee

The 10 second clock appears on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #49 – CRASH BANDICOOT**

The crowd gave a large pop as an orange fox in blue jeans ran down ramp and jumped over the top

 **King: crash bandicoot, my favorite ps1 game!**

Crash was charged by Jesse, Crash hit Jesse with a spinning punch

Jill and Chris then Charged crash, But he leapt out of the way and they ran into each other, knocking each other down

Snake then ran up to crash and dropkicked him from behind

Snake put Crash into a crossface,

Crash was writhing on the ground in pain, trying to escape snake's grasp

Charlie went to Psycho Dad, who was lying on the ground, stunned

Charlie was bending over, trying to lift psycho dad, when out of nowhere, ryu hit Charlie with a flying knee, which knocked Charlie out of the ring and to the floor

 **King: ryu nailing charlie, and eliminating him**

 **40** **TH** **ELIMINATED – CHARLIE HARPER – BY RYU (9:42)**

In the center of the ring, snake released his crossface on crash and crash was holding his arm in pain

The 10 second clock appears on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #50 – ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD**

The crowd was cheering wildly as a man in glasses and a white button up shirt entered the arena

 **Trebek: now we're talking!**

 **King: I hope him and psycho dad face off**

Avgn ran down the ramp and into the ring

Avgn clotheslined Crash

With Crash on the ground, Avgn grabbed the arm damaged by snake, put his foot on the shoulder, and tried to pull the arm out of it's socket

Avgn stopped when he saw Psycho Dad

Avgn and Psycho Dad stared each other down

Psycho dad punched Avgn

Jesse ran up behind Avgn and Clotheslined him down

Jesse and Psycho Dad went after King

King clotheslined Jesse

Psycho dad tried punching King, but King Rock Bottomed Psycho Dad

King Growled and Roared at the crowd

Ryu Ran up and jumped on the turnbuckle by king

King noticed ryu, but before he could react, Ryu Struck King down with a missile dropkick

The 10 second clock appears on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Jill and Chris have become a very formidable team!

Snake is still hanging around!

And we have a new shortest time record!

Most Eliminations – Goku (7)

Longest Time – Solid Snake (48:00)

Shortest Time – Burger King (0:07)

Still in Ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Chris Redfield, King, Jesse Ridgeway, Ryu, Jill Valentine, Psycho Dad, Crash Bandicoot, Angry Video Game Nerd

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper


	12. What are Hedgehogs?

**ENTRANT #51 – E. HONDA (STREET FIGHTER)**

 **King: how much does that guy weigh?**

 **Trebek: will anyone be able to get him over the top rope?**

The crowd was cheering as a sumo wrestler with his hair in a bun entered the arena

E. Honda bowed at the ring and walked slowly down

When E honda got in the ring, he was charged by Crash

E Honda put crash in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him

Ryu Struck E. honda with a Dropkick from behind

It stunned E. Honda and knocked him in a corner

Ryu stood on the middle ropes and punching E Honda

E Honda put his hands around Ryu's waist and tossed him over the top rope and to the floor

 **41** **ST** **ELIMINATED – RYU – BY E HONDA (7:19)**

 **Trebek: he just eliminated Ryu**

Goku then ran up to E Honda with an enziguri that nearly took his head off

On the other side of the ring, Jesse was walking up to Crash, who was still hurt from the bearhug

Jesse was trying to lift up Crash as Jill and Chris ran over and started attacking Jesse

The two threw Jesse over the top and to the apron

Jill was trying to shove jesse off, but jesse punched her, knocking her back

But before jesse could enter the ring, Chris hit him with a monster clothesline, knocking him onto the apron, and he fell to the floor

 **42** **ND** **ELIMINATED – JESSE RIDGEWAY – BY CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE (8:42)**

 **Trebek: jill and chris are being extremely dominant tonight**

Psycho dad then ran up to Chris and Jill and started punching them

 **King: here comes psycho dad, to defend his son**

Psycho Dad Punched Chris, knocking him down

Psycho Dad then Chokeslammed Jill

Psycho Dad walked away from the 2, and he was immediately hit with a spinning heel kick from snake

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #52 – SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

The crowd went crazy as the famous blue hedgehog stormed out of the back and rushed into the ring

 **Trebek: it's sonic,**

 **Jr: I wonder if anyone in there can keep up with him**

Sonic speared Avgn and Then gave a spear to Solid Snake

Crash then came up to sonic and punched him

Sonic Clotheslined Crash, which knocked him down

Sonic picked Crash up and threw him over the top and to the floor

 **King: damn, he just tossed crash**

 **43** **RD** **ELIMINATED – CRASH BANDICOOT – BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (3:14)**

Sonic ran torwards Psycho Dad and hit him with a High Cross Body

Sonic then knocked Chris and jill down with a double clothesline

Sonic Then ran torwards E Honda, But E. Honda Struck sonic with a hundred hand slap, which knocked him down

E Honda then Splashed Sonic

King then went up to E. Honda

E. Honda then hit him with his patented hundred hand slap, knocking king back

Goku then jumped on E. Honda's back, E. Honda rammed his back into the turnbuckle

Goku let go and was holding his back in pain

Everyone in the ring was down and E. Honda was celebrating, But all of a sudden, Snake hit E. Honda with a codebreaker

E. Honda was stunned, and stumbling around, and eventually toppled over

Snake sat in a corner, resting

Everyone in the ring was down

 **Trebek: here comes the 10 second clock, I cant wat to see who's next!**

 **King: I've never seen you this excited before**

 **Trebek: I think I know, I got a hunch**

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

The Jeopardy! Theme was playing throughout the arena

The camera focused on the entrance, but no one was coming out

The camera then shifted focus to the announcer's booth, as Alex Trebek was Standing up and taking his jacket off

 **ENTRANT #53 – ALEX TREBEK (JEOPARDY)**

 **King: what are you doing?**

 **Trebek: I entered the rumble, now let me give you a clue "The Winner of the Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble"**

 **Jr: um, who is alex trebek?**

 **Trebek: Bingo!**

Trebek handed his coat to Jerry Lawler

 **Trebek: hold my coat!**

Trebek rolled up his sleeves and got in the ring under the bottom rope

Trebek stood in the center of the ring, air boxing, with a smug smirk on his face

 **Jr: thankfully, everyone else is down**

The other contestants were down and bother to get up to fight Alex

Alex stood in the center of the ring the whole time before the next entrant

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #54 – ASTAROTH (SOUL CALIBUR)**

Alex Trebek stood in shock as a Giant Muscular man with a Mask on and carrying a Huge Axe entered the arena

 **Jr: get out of there alex!**

Astaroth Set the Axe on the ground and ran torward the Ring

Alex stared at Astaroth, In fear

Astaroth wrapped his hands around alex's throat and chokeslammed him over the top and to the floor

 **Jr: no mercy from astaroth!**

 **44** **TH** **ELIMINATED – ALEX TREBEK – BY ASTAROTH (1:04)**

Alex hobbled back over to the commentary booth

Psycho dad Tried to get Astaroth and Astaroth Big Booted Psycho Dad

Avgn then went up to Astaroth, Astaroth picked him up and gorilla press slammed him

Jill and Chris ran up to Astaroth, Jill jumped on his back, as Chris was punching him in the stomach

Astaroth Head-butted Chris, and then snap mared Jill

Sonic then tried his Luck, But as soon he got close, Astaroth nailed him with a chokeslam

Astaroth stood in the center of the ring and beat his chest

Astaroth stared at the titantron

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #55 – TSUNADE SENJU (NARUTO)**

The crowd popped as tsunade entered the arena

Tsunade ran into the ring and went right after astaroth

Tsunade Fan Kicked Astaroth

Astaroth was unphased and Head Butted Tsunade, knocking her down

Solid Snake went up to astaroth, but before he could do anything, he got snake in position for a chokeslam

Goku then ran up to Astaroth, and Astaroth got both of them in position for a chokeslam

Astaroth chokeslammed both men

King then, in an instant, speared Astaroth

E Honda, Chris, Jill, and King all attempted to lift up Astaroth

Astaroth was against the ropes and E honda, Chris, Jill and King were attempting to push Astaroth over

Astaroth broke free, knocking all 4 people away from him

Astaroth was once again looking at the titantron, awaiting the next entrant

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Will anyone stop Astaroth?

Will Snake be able to hold much longer?

And Chris Redfield has Tied Goku's Elimination record!

Most Eliminations – Chris Redfield and Goku (Tied) – 7

Longest Time – Solid Snake (53:00)

Shortest Time – Burger King (0:07)

Still in the ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Chris, King, Jill Valentine, Psycho Dad, Angry Video Game Nerd, E. Honda, Sonic The Hedgehog, Astaroth, Tsunade Senju

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek


	13. Get Over Here

**ENTRANT #56 – SCORPION (MORTAL KOMBAT)**

The Crowd went crazy as the yellow ninja from mortal kombat entered the arena

 **King: holy crap, its scorpion**

 **Jr: the ninja from mortal kombat**

Scorpion ran up to Astaroth and punched him

Astaroth punched Scorpion back

Scorpion and Astaroth started punching each other like Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens, with neither gaining an upper hand

Astaroth uppercutted Scorpion, which knocked him down

But as soon as scorpion hit the ground, he struck Astaroth with a leg sweep, which took the big man down

Scorpio stood up and was took down with a spear by King

E. Honda then ran up to King and hit king with a clothesline, knocking king into the ropes

E. Honda tried to lift king over the top,

E honda couldn't lift king and King broke free, and hit E. Honda with a monster dropkick to the side of the head

Tsunade ran up to king and king backdropped her over the top and to the floor

 **45** **TH** **ELIMINATED – TSUNADE SENJU BY KING(1:47)**

 **Jr: king is on a rampage now!**

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #57 – BATMAN**

The crowd gave a huge pop when they heard the batman theme playing

But at the stage no one was coming out as the contestants stopped fighting, awaiting the entrance of the caped crusader

 **Trebek: here comes batman!**

 **King: yeah, but where is he?**

The Camera then shifted to the top rafters

Batman was standing at the top and grabbed onto a zip line

Batman ziplined down to the ring, behind all the other contestants

Batman stood behind them as Avgn turned around and noticed batman

Avgn ran torwards batman and got punched out

Batman proceeded to take out Psycho dad with a clothesline

Sonic ran to batman and got a big boot

E Honda ran up to batman and batman picked E. Honda up by his legs and stun gunned him on the top rope

Batman then dropkicked E Honda, causing him to fall over the top rope and to the floor in front of the commentary booth

 **Trebek: he eliminated e honda right in front of us**

 **46** **TH** **ELIMINATED – E. HONDA – BY BATMAN (6:31)**

E Honda looked like he was unconscious on the floor

Batman walked to the center of the ring torwards snake

Solid Snake and batman locked into a grapple, trying to test who was strongest

Batman was pushing Snake back, but Snake countered with a head-butt, stunning batman

Snake then struck batman with 2 punches and a spinning kick, knocking batman down

E. Honda was on the floor on all four's struggling to get up

Goku then ran up behind snake and threw him over the top

 **King: I think snake is gone!**

Snake was dangling off the edge as Goku was trying to shove him off

 **Trebek: he's still fighting!**

 **Jr: how can he get out of this?**

Snake jumped from the apron onto E. Honda's back, which knocked E Honda down

Snake then jumped on top of the commentary table

 **King: what the hell?**

Snake sat on top of the table with his legs crossed, resting.

 **Jr: looks like snake is taking an intermission**

Goku was standing at the ropes waiting for Snake to try and jump back

Snake grabbed Jerry Lawler's water bottle of the table and took a big drink of it

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #58 – STAN SMITH (AMERICAN DAD)**

the crowd popped as a man in a blue suit entered the arena

Stan entered the ring and started punching avgn

Avgn clotheslined stan

Stan Kipped up and ran after avgn, hitting him with a shoulder tackle

Goku walked away from the ropes, realizing snake wasn't going to jump back in, and as soon as he did astaroth came up to him and struck him with a big boot

Sonic then ran up to astaroth and struck him with a tornado ddt

Chris and Jill were behind king, and started punching his back, which knocked him into a corner by the announcer's booth

In the corner King kicked Chris in the face and then kicked Jill in the stomach

Jill got on the ground and held Kings legs down so he couldn't kick

Chris kicked king in the stomach, stunning him, Chris then ddt'd King,

King was on the ground, by the side of the ring near the commentary booth, and Jill and Chris were watching him, meticulously

King started to stand, and as soon as he did, Chris and Jill double dropkicked King, knocking him over the top

 **King: holy crap, they tossed king!**

 **Jr: chris and jill are a force to reckoned with**

 **47** **TH** **ELIMINATED – KING – BY CHRIS REDFIELD AND JILL VALENTINE (16:31)**

Chris and Jill high fived

Chris turned his back on jill and put his hands in the air

Jill then ran up behind chris, and in a split second, grabbed the back of his shirt and waist of his pants and threw him out

 **Jr: what the hell?**

 **48** **TH** **ELIMINATED – CHRIS REDFIELD – BY JILL VALENTINE (23:36)**

Chris sat on the ground, staring at jill in disbelief

 **Jill: gotta watch your back man!**

Outside the ring, king was up and about to walk out when Solid Snake jumped on his back

King fell into the ring apron and snake got on the apron and leaped over the top rope, into the ring

 **King: looks like snake is back in the ring**

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #59 – LARA CROFT (TOMB RAIDER)**

The men in the audience were cheering as a woman in a blue tank top and short shorts entered the arena

Lara ran down the ramp and got into the ring

Lara clotheslined Sonic

Lara then went up to Jill Valentine

Lara kicked Jill in the stomach and put her in a headlock

Jill wrapped her hands around Lara's waist and did a back suplex on her

Jill stood up and started stomping Lara

All of the sudden Solid Snake nailed Jill with a Monstrous Clothesline

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #60 – PETER GRIFFIN (FAMILY GUY)**

The crowd gave a great pop to peter griffin as surfin' bird by the trashmen was playing in the arena

Peter ran down the aisle, looking very excited

Peter ran in and belly to belly suplexed Lara

Peter then clotheslined Psycho Dad

Peter was attacked from behind by Stan Smith

Peter and Stan started punching each other

Scorpion had Goku in an armbar on the ground

Lara and Jill were punching each other in a corner

In another Corner, Batman was ramming snake's head into the corner

Avgn, Psycho Dad, and Sonic, were trying to lift Astaroth over the top, but weren't having much luck

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who could be next?

Chris broke the most eliminations record, but was eliminated shortly after!

Can Jill survive on their own

Everyone seems to have paired off!

MOST ELIMINATIONS – CHRIS REDFIELD (8)

LONGEST TIME – SOLID SNAKE (58:00)

STILL IN RING – Solid Snake, Goku, Jill Valentine, Psycho Dad, Angry Video Game Nerd, Sonic, Astaroth, Scorpion, Batman, Stan Smith, Lara Croft, Peter Griffin

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield


	14. The Sue-Weet 60's

**ENTRANT #61 – JUSTIN BIEBER**

 **King: who the hell is this?**

 **Jr: some pop singer**

The crowd was booing loudly as the former teen sensation entered the arena wearing a hoodie and holding a microphone

 **King: they're booing him more then roman reigns**

The wrestlers in the ring stopped fighting and stared at Bieber as he walked down the aisle

Justin entered the ring and stood in the center, the other wrestlers were staring at him, confused

The instrumental version of "Boyfriend" was playing as Justin started to sing

 **Justin: if I was your boyfriend I'd never let you…**

Solid Snake ran up behind him ,spun him around, stole his microphone and smashed it on Justin's head, knocking him out

 **King: snake's a music hater!**

Snake lifted up Bieber and Goku came up to him and did his janken fist

Jill then nailed Bieber with a spear

Jill picked up Bieber and irish whipped him into psycho dad, who knocked him out with a big boot

Psycho dad picked up Bieber, held his arms back, so avgn and peter could punch him

Scorpion then hit Bieber with a mortal kombat style uppercut

Psycho Dad threw Bieber to Astaroth, who Nailed Bieber with a chokeslam

 **KingL they're doing him just like muhammed hassan!**

As Bieber laid unconscious on the ground, every wrestler in the ring picked up Bieber and threw him over the top and to the floor

 **49** **TH** **ELIMINATED – JUSTIN BIEBER – BY SNAKE, GOKU, JILL, PSYCHO DAD, AVGN, SONIC, ASTAROTH, SCORPION, BATMAN, STAN, LARA, AND PETER (0:41)**

Justin sat on the ground, shocked, when all of a sudden a fan threw a water bottle at Bieber, knocking him out

A clock appeared in the center,counting down from 15 seconds, as The screen showing the ring shrunk and took up the top left of the screen, in the top right corner was a screen showing the commentary booth, in the bottom left corner was a screen showing the stage and entrance, and in the bottom right, a screen popped up showing a locker room, with all the eliminated contestants watching the match

 **Trebek: whats happening with the camera**

The clock in the center was at 10 seconds, and was counting down like in 24

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #62 – JACK BAUER (24)**

 **King: its jack bauer from 24!**

The screen shifted back to normal as jack bauer ran down the ramp and into the ring

Jack entered the ring and immediately took down stan smith with a shoulder tackle

Peter then approached jack, and tried to punch him

Jack ducked the punch, and uppercutted peter

Stan Smith then came up to jack, Jack picked up Stan and angle slammed him over the top rope

 **50** **TH** **ELIMINATED – STAN SMITH – BY JACK BAUER (4:18)**

 **King: jack was able to eliminate stan smith**

Jack celebrated, and was attacked by solid snake

Jack punched snake, Snake punched Jack Back

Goku attacked Batman with a dropkick

Jack clotheslined Snake and then ran to Psycho Dad, striking him with a flying knee

Sonic ran up to Jack and Jack punched him in the face

Jack then clotheslined lara out of her boots

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #63 – SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

The kids in the crowd started cheering wildly as the famous yellow sponge entered the arena

Before running down the ramp, spongebob put on his karate helmet and gloves and then ran into the ring

Spongebob then ran into the ring and karate chopped peter, knocking him down

Jack Bauer runs up to spongebob and hits him with a dropkick, knocking him down

On the other side of the ring, Psycho Dad and Batman are fighting

Psycho dad is punching batman, when all of the sudden Avgn comes up behind Psycho dad and throws him over the top

Psycho dad landed on the apron and he stood up

Batman and Avgn were trying to shove him off the ring

Psycho dad was dangling, trying to hold on,

 **King: we may lose psycho dad here!**

Psycho Dad punched Avgn in the face which knocked him back

Psycho dad then headbutted Batman, knocking him back

 **Trebek: psycho dad able to hang on and fight them off**

Psycho dad had knocked back his attackers, but just like that, Astaroth nailed Psycho Dad with a kick to the side of the head, knocking him off the apron

 **Jr: but not for long**

 **51** **ST** **ELIMINATED – PSYCHO DAD -BY ASTAROTH (15:42)**

Astaroth then clotheslined Batman

Astaroth head-butted Avgn

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #64 – NOSTALGIA CRITIC**

The crowd gave a huge pop as a man in a red tie and black cap entered the ring

Critic went straight for avgn

The 2 were punching the daylights out of each other

Critic got the upperhand and was punching avgn in the head, knocking him in a corner, sitting down

Critic got back, ran to avgn and hit him with a broski boot

Critic stood in the center of the ring, taunting

Goku then ran up behind Critic and did a neckbreaker on him

On the other side of the ring lara croft was clotheslined by jill

Jill picked up lara and gave her an attitude adjustment

Jill then clotheslined Spongebob

Jack Bauer came over and helped jill beat up spongebob

Solid Snake ran up behind Jack and german suplexed him

Jack got back up and Snake attempted to punch Jack, but Jack put his arm up, blocking the move

Jack then punched Snake in the stomach and elbowed the back of his neck, knocking snake down

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #65 – SUE HECK (THE MIDDLE)**

The crowd was booing as a brunette teenage girl came entered the arena

 **King: great, more teenagers!**

Sue spent almost the whole minute waving at her family in the crowd before walking down the ramp

 **Jr: she's just standing there waving, get in the ring you idiot!**

Sue finally walked down, got in the ring and stood on a turnbuckle and looked at her family in the crowd and was waving heavily at them

Her father mike was yelling at her to turn around, but before she could, Jack Bauer came up and double ax handled her off the turnbuckle and to the floor

 **52** **ND** **ELIMINATED – SUE HECK – BY JACK BAUER (0:04)**

Jack held his arms up to the crowd, the crowd was cheering wildly

 **Trebek: looks like sue is gone!**

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Sue Heck set a new shortest elimination record!

Jack Bauer is picking up steam, with 2 eliminations in just 4 minutes!

And the ring is starting to fill up!

Most Eliminations – Goku and Chris Redfield – 8 (tied)

Longest time – Solid Snake (63:00)

Shortest Time – Sue Heck (0:04)

Still in Ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Jill Valentine, Avgn, Sonic The Hedgehog, Astaroth, Scorpion, Batman, Lara Croft, Peter Griffin, Jack Bauer, Spongebob Squarepants, Nostalgia Critic

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck


	15. Nerds, Nerdettes, and Gamers

**ENTRANT #66 – DUNCAN (TOTAL DRAMA)**

The crowd gave a decent pop to a teen with his hair in a Mohawk and a skull t-shirt

 **King: ooh, this guy looks tough**

 **Jr: man, he's just some delinquent**

 **Trebek: true, but he also won total drama action**

Duncan ran into the ring, picked up Avgn and put him in a gts

Duncan then started stomping on avgn

Critic then came up to duncan and shoved him out of the way, so he could stomp Avgn

Duncan spun Critic around and nailed him with an rko

On the other side of the ring, sonic is punching jack bauer

 **King: sonic beating the life out of jack bauer!**

Sonic then goes to the other side of the ring and runs torwards bauer

When sonic is close to bauer he goes for a high cross body

 **Jr: sonic going for a high cross body!**

Bauer falls to the ground, making sonic miss the High cross body and go over the top and to the floor

 **King: jack ducked the move, sonic eliminated himself**

 **53** **RD** **ELIMINATED – SONIC THE HEDGEHOG – BY JACK BAUER (14:26)**

Jack stood up and went after batman, knocking him down with a clothesline

Duncan went to Astaroth and tried to pick him up for a suplex, but he was too heavy

Astaroth grabbed Duncan by his Mohawk and flung him to the other side of the ring

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #67 – STEVE URKEL (FAMILY MATTERS)**

The crowd was smiling as a short and very scrawny teen with thick glasses entered the arena to the urkel dance song

Steve entered the ring

Steve as soon as he entered, peter griffin walked up to him

Steve Urkel looked at Peter and started laughing and snorting

Peter then started laughing

Out of nowhere, Spongebob came up and clotheslined Peter

Steve stood in shock and nervousnous, steve then turned his head and started slapping, then punched spongebob

Scorpion came up and big booted spongebob

Scorpion turned and saw Urkel

Urkel got on all fours and crawled away to hide in a corner

Scorpion started to follow urkel, but just then Goku ran up and dropkicked Scorpion, knocking him onto the apron

Goku ran up to Scorpion, but scorpion kicked him in the side of the head

Urkel walked up to scorpion, and scorpion punched him in the face, knocking him out

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #68 – ALPHA OMEGA SIN**

The crowd gave a huge pop to a man with long hair and a metallica t shirt

 **Trebek: things just got interesting**

 **Jr: ah, yes, it's gamer and metalhead , alpha omega sin**

Alpha Omega Sin looked right into the camera and said

 **Alpha: Good Evening Nerds, Nerdettes, and Gamers, it's time for me to win the royal rumble!**

Alpha ran in and speared Solid Snake, Then He Speared Urkel, Then a Spear for Scorpion

Alpha gave a lariat to Avgn,

Batman then ran up to Alpha and Alpha picked him up for a michinoku driver

Alpha then irish whipped goku, and when goku came back, he kicked him in the stomach and pedigreed him

Alpha ran up to spongebob with a flying knee, knocking spongebob into the ropes

Alpha big booted spongebob and sent him over the top and to the floor

 **54** **TH** **ELIMINATED – SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS – BY ALPHA OMEGA SIN (5:39)**

Alpha Clotheslined Lara Croft

Jack bauer ran up to Alpha, but Alpha punched him, and then hit jack with a twist of fate

Batman ran up behind alpha and did a bulldog on him

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT # 69 – RAYNE (BLOODRAYNE)**

The crowd gave a huge pop as a sexy red haired half vampire entered the arena

 **King: is she some kind of vampire?**

 **Trebek: half human, half vampire**

 **King: I don't care what her other half, all I see is puppies!**

Rayne ran in and dropkicked Lara croft

Rayne then gave a fan kick to steve urkel

The crowd was cheering for rayne

Out of nowhere, Jill Valentine came up and hit Rayne with a flying forearm

Jill was standing over rayne, kicking her, when scorpion came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, in an attempt to german suplex her

Jill elbowed scorpion in the side of the head and got behind him

Jill tried to german suplex Scorpion, but couldn't get him up

Scorpion elbowed jill in the head and got behind her

Scorpion picked Jill up for a backdrop suplex, but didn't do the move

Scorpion instead walked backwards to the ropes and backdrop suplexed jill over the top and to the floor

 **55** **TH** **ELIMINATED - JILL VALENTINE -BY SCORPION (23:44)**

 **King: oh my god, jill is gone**

 **Trebek: true, but a great showing for miss valentine!**

Jill was pissed about being eliminated

The crowd gave her a standing ovation for her performance

Jill waved at the crowd and smiled, before walking away

Nostalgia critic walked over to avgn and the 2 started brawling again

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #70 – NINA WILLIAMS (TEKKEN)**

The crowd was cheering loudly as the stunning assassin from tekken entered the arena

Nina runs in and kicks Lara in the head

 **King: damn, she may be hot, but she's brutal**

Peter griffin went to attack Nina from behind, and Nina flipped him by his arm

Nina grabbed peter's legs and put him in a sharpshooter

In a corner avgn and nostalgia critic were brawling

Peter was screaming in pain from the sharpshooter

Nina let go of the sharpshooter and started stomping on peter

Rayne came over and her and nina were stomping on peter

On another side of the ring Alpha Omega Sin put Duncan in a downward spiral

In the center of the ring snake and batman were punching each other

Goku and scorpion were brawling, when scorpion struck goku with an uppercut, knocking him down

Scorpion then put Goku in a figure four leglock

Astaroth leg dropped Scorpion, making him release the figure four

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who will be next?

With just 10 more entrants to go, it may be time to start thinking about who your favorite to win is

And Snake is still there!

Most Eliminations – Goku and Chris Redfield – 8 (tied)

Longest time – Solid Snake (68:00)

Shortest Time – Sue Heck (0:04)

Still in Ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Avgn, Astaroth, Scorpion, Batman, Lara Croft, Peter Griffin, Jack Bauer, Nostalgia Critic, Duncan, Steve Urkel, Alpha Omega Sin, Rayne, Nina Williams

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, spongebob squarepants, jill valentine


	16. God Of Rumble

**ENTRANT #71 – CLOUD STRIFE (FINAL FANTASY)**

The crowd gave a huge pop to cloud as he sprinted down to the ring

Cloud ran in and immediately clotheslined Lara Croft

Cloud then dropkicked Alpha Omega Sin

Cloud was clotheslined by jack bauer

Jack picked up cloud and started ramming his head into the turnbuckle

Solid Snake ran up behind Bauer and did a neckbreaker on him

On the other side of the ring rayne and nina Williams were beating up batman in a corner

Avgn and Nostalgia Critic were in the center of the ring punching each other

Avgn head butted Critic and irish whipped him into the ropes

Avgn then held his arm out for a clothesline

Critic held his arm out for a clothesline and they both clotheslined each other to the ground

Critic and Avgn laid on the ground stunned

Scorpion came up and started kicking both of them

On another part of the ring, Goku was seen putting Duncan in a vertical suplex

Goku then got on the top turnbuckle, dove off and hit Duncan with a diving headbutt

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #72 – CARL "CJ" JOHNSON (GRAND THEFT AUTO)**

The crowd gave a small pop as an African American man in a white tank top and jeans entered the arena

Cj ran into the ring and went for Duncan

Cj punched Duncan with a combination of rights and lefts,

when Duncan was stunned, Cj grabbed his Mohawk, bent him over and started kneeing him in the head

In the center of the ring Nostalgia Critic and Avgn were punching each other

Critic Nailed Avgn with a dropkick to the side of the head

Avgn stumbled backwards into the ropes

Avgn walked away from the ropes

Critic ran to Avgn and hit him with a high cross body

 **King: the critic going for a high cross body**

Avgn caught him, but Critic's momentum caused avgn to stumble backwards into the ropes

Avgn fell backwards over the ropes, while still holding Critic and they both went over the top and to the floor

 **56** **TH** **ELIMINATED – ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD – BY NOSTALGIA CRITIC AND HIMSELF (22:36)**

 **57** **TH** **ELIMINATED – NOSTALGIA CRITIC – BY AVGN AND HIMSELF (8:38)**

 **Trebek: critic was able to get rid of avgn, but he eliminated himself in the process**

On the other side of the ring, Nina Williams and Rayne double dropkick Peter Griffin, knocking him down

Nina and Rayne lift the big man up over their heads and toss him over the top rope and to the floor

 **58** **TH** **ELIMINATED -PETER GRIFFIN – BY NINA WILLIAMS AND RAYNE (12:46)**

 **Jr: nina and rayne working together, to eliminate peter**

Nina shook hands with Rayne, but as soon as Rayne touched her hand, Nina kicked Rayne in the stomach, knocking her to the ground, Nina then kicked Rayne in the side of the head

 **King: well, they didn't work together long**

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #73 – KRATOS (GOD OF WAR)**

 **King: it's kratos, now we'll see some bodies flying!**

The crowd was booing kratos as he ran down the ramp and entered the ring

Kratos ran in and clotheslined Urkel

Kratos then ran up to and ddt'd Alpha Omega Sin

Kratos Speared Cj

Kratos was charged by cloud, but he wrapped his hands around his throat and gave him a two handed chokeslam

Kratos picked up Duncan and sit down power bombed him

Kratos then went after Astaroth

 **Jr: oh boy, this is a big showdown, astaroth and kratos**

Kratos punched Astaroth,

Astaroth head butted Kratos, and then threw him into a corner

Astaroth was punching Kratos in the corner

Snake dropkicked Astaroth, making him fall into the corner and squashing Kratos

Kratos fell over, hurt as Astaroth turned around and looked at Snake

Astaroth picked up snake and slammed him on the ground, hard

Snake was holding his back in pain

Astaroth bent over a down Snake, trying to pick him up by his shirt collar

Snake Kicked Astaroth in the head, knocking him off him

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #74 – IVY VALENTINE (SOUL CALIBUR)**

The crowd looked on in awe as a silver haired woman in a strange outfit entered the arena

 **Jr: what is she wearing?**

 **King: whatever it is, I like it!**

Ivy ran in the ring and clotheslined Duncan

Ivy then ran up to steve urkel and hit him a spinning heel kick

Ivy picked up Urkel and threw him onto the floor

 **59** **TH** **ELIMINATED – STEVE URKEL- BY IVY VALENTINE (7:12)**

 **King: ivy doing very well here,**

On the other side of the ring, Batman was trying to get astaroth up

Astaroth was leaning against the ropes

Batman got back a little bit and ran torwards astaroth with a clothesline

It rocked Astaroth a little bit over the top, but he fell back into the ring

Batman walked to the center of the ring and ran to astaroth with a clothesline,

Astaroth got knocked on top of the top rope, but fell back in

Astaroth stood back up and Batman was on the other side of the ring and ran to Astaroth

Astaroth bent over and backdropped Batman over the top and to the floor

 **60** **th** **ELIMINATED – BATMAN – BY ASTAROTH (17:34)**

 **Jr: batman, went to the well one, too many times, and it just cost him his shot at the million dollars**

On the other side of the ring, Ivy just kicked Alpha Omega sin and hit him with a PlayMaker

Lara Croft ran up to ivy, lara punched her in the head

Ivy kicked Lara in the stomach and threw her over the top

Lara landed on the apron as Ivy turned around, thinking she eliminated Lara

Lara punched Ivy on the apron, Ivy then grabbed Lara and threw her, back first, into the metal post

Lara grabbed her back in pain and fell off the apron

 **61** **st** **ELIMINATED – LARA CROFT – BY IVY VALENTINE (15:49)**

 **King: that had to hurt!**

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT # 75 – MEGA MAN**

The crowd gave a large pop as the blue bomber ran down the ramp

Megaman jumped on the apron,got on the turnbuckle, and nailed Kratos with a missile dropkick

Megaman then clotheslined Nina Williams

Megaman then ran over to Snake and hit him with a Rough Ryder

Ivy hit Cj with a ddt

Cloud ran torwards scorpion for a flying clothesline, but scorpion caught him and performed a backbreaker on him

Solid Snake ran up behind Duncan and kicked him in the back of the knee, knocking him down

Snake then put Duncan in a Chris Jericho Style LionTamer

the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Just 5 more participants to go!

Who could have drawn the illustrious #80?

What will happen next?

Most Eliminations- Goku and Chris Redfield – 8 (tied)

Longest Time – Solid Snake – (73:00)

Shortest Time – Sue Heck – 0:04

Still In Ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Astaroth, Scorpion, Jack Bauer, Duncan, Alpha Omega Sin, Rayne, Nina Williams, Cloud Strife, Carl Johnson, Kratos, Ivy Valentine, Megaman

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, spongebob squarepants, jill valentine, angry video game nerd, nostalgia critic, peter griffin, steve urkel, batman, lara croft


	17. Is It Halloween already?

**ENTRANT # 76 – VAN HELSING**

The crowd gave an average pop to a man in a trench coat and a black brimmed hat

 **Trebek: the vampire hunter!**

Van Helsing ran into the ring and went right for rayne

Van started punching rayne, knocking her down

Rayne kipped up and fan kicked Van helsing

 **King: rayne and van helsing butting heads like 2 bulls**

On the other side of the ring, Duncan picked up Nina Williams and piledrivered her

Duncan was standing over nina, taunting

Duncan turned around and as soon as he did, Solid Snake hit him with a superkick, knocking Duncan over the top and to the floor

 **Jr: snake, kicking Duncan over the top!**

 **62** **ND** **ELIMINATED – DUNCAN – BY SOLID SNAKE (10:16)**

Snake walked to a corner,sat down, and started resting

On the other side of the ring, Goku struck Cj with a massive kick to the head

Astaroth walked up to goku struck him with a clothesline from behind

Astaroth picked up goku and put him in a Bear Hug

Goku was having the life squeezed out of him

Astaroth squeezed harder

Goku head butted Astaroth, loosening his grip

Goku then bit Astaroth on the nose, hard

Astaroth threw Goku down on the ground

Astaroth's nose was bleeding and he was holding it, stunned

Goku struggled to pick up Astaroth for an Attitude Adjustment

Goku walked to the ropes and threw Astaroth over

 **63** **rd** **ELIMINATED – ASTAROTH – BY GOKU (22:49)**

 **Trebek: my god! Goku able to eliminate astaroth!**

The crowd gave a huge pop as Astaroth was eliminated

The crowd started chanting

Audience: Goku! Goku!

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #77 – SPIKE SPIEGEL (COWBOY BEBOP)**

The crowd gave a very large pop as spike Spiegel entered the arena with a cigarette in his mouth

Spike took a puff of his cigarette, threw it off the stage, put his hands in his pockets, and walked slowly down to the ring

 **King: here we got the apathetic spike Spiegel from cowboy bebop**

 **Jr: ah, and a master of jeet kune do**

Spike got in the ring and was immediately punched by Alpha Omega Sin

Spike ducked the punch and kicked Alpha in the back

Scorpion then ran up to spike and attempted a clothesline

Spike rolled out of the way, hit Scorpion in the stomach with an elbow

Spike then chopped Scorpion on the back of the neck, knocking him out

Spike picked up scorpion and threw him over the top and to the floor

 **64** **TH** **ELIMINATED – SCORPION – BY SPIKE SPIEGEL (21:19)**

 **King: spike tossing scorpion!**

Kratos started to ran behind spike

Kratos attempted to Double ax handle Spike, but spike turned around, grabbed his arms, and kicked him in the stomach

Cj started to come behind spike, but spike super kicked him

Van Helsing ran torwards spike, and spike nailed him with a Jumping Crane Kick

Spike was then surrounded by solid snake, jack bauer and nina Williams

Spike took out all 3 of them with a ferocious spin kick

Spike and Goku met in the center of the ring

The 2 stared down

 **Trebek: the anime fan's dream fight!**

Spike punched Goku, Goku punched him back

Spike spun Goku around to dizzy him, and when he turned back to spike, spike nailed him with a dropkick to the side of the head

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #78 – CHUCK NORRIS**

The crowd was cheering as Chuck Norris entered the arena, in a denim jacket, cowboy boots, jeans and a cowboy hat

 **King: I've got a chuck Norris joke, chuck is so tough he won the whole rumble just by staring at the ring**

Trebek and Jr just stared at The King, in annoyment

Chuck threw off his hat and ran into the ring

Chuck just stood in the ring and stared at the other wrestlers, not fighting

 **King: what is he doing**

 **Jr: he's just standing there, menacingly!**

Megaman noticed chuck standing around and walked over to him

 **Trebek: looks like megaman is going to face norris**

Chuck Norris superkicked Megaman, knocking him out

Chuck picked up mega man and tossed him out

 **65** **TH** **ELIMINATED – MEGAMAN – BY CHUCK NORRIS (3:19)**

Chuck continued to stand there, doing nothing

Ivy was fighting Cloud and Ivy picked cloud up and michinoku drivered him

Rayne came up to ivy and clotheslined her

Van Helsing jumped off the top rope, nailing Rayne

Kratos ran up to Nina Williams and shoulder tackled her down

Kratos then put her in a camel clutch

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #79 – LINK (LEGEND OF ZELDA)**

The crowd gave a huge pop to the hero of hyrule, wearing his famous green tunic

Link ran in, and quickly clotheslined Kratos

Link rolled over to Cj and dropkicked him

Cloud ran up to link and shoved him

Link kipped up and kicked cloud in the head

Link picked Cloud up and threw him over the top and to the floor

 **66** **TH** **ELIMINATED – CLOUD STRIFE – BY LINK (8:23)**

 **King: link tossing cloud over!**

Link was walking backwards celebrating his victory and he accidently walked into chuck Norris

Link turned around and Chuck kicked him in the head, knocking him down

Chuck picked up Link and threw him over the top

Link was able to grab the ropes as Chuck turned around, thinking he tossed Link

Link got the turnbuckle and attempted a flying forearm on chuck

Chuck superkicked Link while he was in the air, which knocked link out

 **King: just like shawn michaels did to Shelton Benjamin**

 **Jr: only its more badass cause it was from behind, and he did it with out looking!**

Van Helsing nailed Rayne with a curbstomp, knocking her to the ground

Van Helsing picked rayne up for a powerbomb

Van Helsing started to walk to the ropes as rayne started punching him

Van Helsing tried to throw Rayne over the top, but rayne grabbed the ropes,

With her legs still wrapped around van helsings neck, she used her leg strength to throw him over the top and to the floor

 **67** **th** **ELIMINATED – VAN HELSING – BY RAYNE (3:47)**

 **King: rayne got rid of her archrival, van helsing!**

Rayne got back in the ring

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

 **Jr: who's number 80?**

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

The lights went out in the arena as the Halloween theme started playing

 **ENTRANT #80 – MICHAEL MYERS (HALLOWEEN)**

Michael walked slowly down the ramp

 **Jr: oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!**

 **King: well, I think its set, Michael myers is my new favorite!**

 **Trebek: but could anyone stop him?**

Everyone in the ring was standing, looking nervous, and getting ready to face the monster from Halloween

 **King: Im not sure, but everyone in the ring is getting set**

Michael arrived at the ring and got on top of the apron

How will Michael Myers do in the rumble?

Everyone is in now, who will be the winner?

Snake has made it through every entrant!

Most Eliminations – Goku (9)

Longest Time – Solid Snake – 78:00

Shortest Time – Sue Heck (0:04)

Still in Ring – Solid Snake, Goku, Jack Bauer, Alpha Omega Sin, Rayne, Nina Williams, Carl Johnson, Kratos, Ivy Valentine, Spike Spiegel, Chuck Norris, Link, Michael Myers

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, spongebob squarepants, jill valentine, angry video game nerd, nostalgia critic, peter griffin, steve urkel, batman, lara croft, duncan, astaroth, scorpion, megaman, cloud strife, van helsing


	18. No More Entrants

Michael Myers stepped over the top rope

Link walked up to Michael

Michael gave him a monster headbutt

Ivy ran up to Michael and he headbutted her

Michael then brain chopped Cj

Spike ran up to Michael and fan kicked him, but it had no effect

Michael then head butted Spike

Alpha Omega Sin walked up to Michael

Michael headbutted Alpha and tossed him in a corner

Chuck Norris walked up to Michael and Michael headbutted him

Snake walked up to Michael Myers and Michael threw him backwards across the ring

Jack Bauer ran up to Michael and Michael chokeslammed him

Kratos ran up to Michael and Michael big booted him

Link then ran up to Michael, and Michael big booted him

 **King: he's knocked everyone down**

 **Trebek: yeah, but he hasn't thrown anyone out yet!**

Rayne ran up to Michael and Michael wrapped both his hands around her throat and picked her off the ground

 **Jr: I think he heard you alex!**

Michael threw Rayne over the top and to the floor

 **King: damn, there goes rayne**

 **68** **TH** **ELIMINATED – RAYNE – BY MICHAEL MYERS (11:32)**

Alpha Omega Sin walked out of the corner, holding his head in pain

Michael turned torwards Alpha, Kicked him so hard it knocked him backwards, over the top and to the floor

 **Jr: and alpha omega sin!**

 **69** **TH** **ELIMINATED – ALPHA OMEGA SIN – BY MICHAEL MYERS (12:41)**

Cj got up, looking very pissed off

Cj spun Michael torwards him and started punching him like the rock

The punches had no effect on Michael

 **Trebek: cj going after him**

 **Jr: I don't like his chances!**

Michael big booted Cj, knocking him down

Michael picked up Cj, lifted him over his head and tossed him over the rope

 **70** **TH** **ELIMINATED – CARL JOHNSON – BY MICHAEL MYERS (8:52)**

Nina Williams ran up to Michael, leaped in the air and nailed him with a ddt

Michael was on his back on the ground

Nina breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she took out Michael

Michael sat up and Nina looked at him, nervously

Michael stood up and did an undertaker style flying clothesline to nina

Michael picked up Nina, lifted her over his head and threw her over the top and to the floor

 **71** **ST** **ELIMINATED – NINA WILLIAMS -BY MICHAEL MYERS (11:23)**

Kratos ran to Michael Myers and started punching him

 **King: and there goes nina!**

 **Jr: what a shocking elimination!**

 **King: this also means ivy valentine is the last female in the ring!**

Michael got knocked into the ropes, stunned

Kratos backed up, ran to Michael for a clothesline

Michael backdropped Kratos over the top

 **72** **ND** **ELIMINATED – KRATOS – BY MICHAEL MYERS (8:41)**

 **Trebek: and kratos is gone, is anyone safe?**

Link went up to Michael and kicked him in the head, turning him around

Chuck Norris struck Michael Myers with a superkick, which stunned him

Spike jumped off the turnbuckle, Hitting Michael with a dropkick

Ivy Snapmared Michael

Jack Bauer leg dropped Michael

Snake and Goku knodded at each other

Snake and Goku got on turnbuckles on opposite sides of the ring

Goku leaped off, nailing Michael with a flying knee and Snake Jumped off, nailing Michael with a 5 star frog splash

Snake and Goku,and the other contestants, stared at Michael Myers who was on the ground and knocked out

 **Jr: everyone working together to take out Michael!**

Spike attacked Goku, Ivy went after Link, and Solid Snake and Jack went after Chuck Norris

Spike fan kicked Goku knocking him down

Link clotheslined Ivy, which knocked ivy down

Link picked up Ivy,set her on the ropes, and clotheslined her over the top

 **73** **RD** **ELIMINATED – IVY VALENTINE – BY LINK (9:49)**

 **King: no, ivy is gone!**

Chuck Norris head butted Spike and then clotheslined snake

Chuck went over to link, who was taunting ivy about being eliminated

Chuck threw link over the top rope, but he was clinging to the rope

 **King: Norris eliminating link!**

Jack bauer went up to Chuck, who was occupied with link, and dumped him over the top and to the floor

 **74TH ELIMINATED – CHUCK NORRIS – BY JACK BAUER (5:25)**

 **Jr: what a shocker, jack bauer eliminating chuck Norris!**

Goku and Spike were fighting and Goku elbowed him in the stomach

Goku dropkicked Spike, knocking him over the top and to the floor

 **75** **TH** **ELIMINATED – SPIKE SPIEGEL – BY GOKU (7:44)**

 **Trebek: and goku eliminating spike!**

Solid Snake was hit with a flying forearm from Jack Bauer

Snake looked like he was unconscious,

Jack started picking snake up, but struggled to lift him up

 **King: jack is about to eliminate snake!**

 **Trebek: a great performance is about to end!**

Suddenly, Snake sprung to life and head butted Jack in the stomach

Jack was stunned and snake stood up, grabbed jack and tossed him over the top and to the floor

 **76** **TH** **ELIMINATED – JACK BAUER – BY SOLID SNAKE (23:07)**

 **King: looks like snake has some life left in him!**

Link, Snake and Goku went to corners and were staring at each other

Goku was staring at the others, smiling in excitement

Snake look determined at the others

Link was looking back and forth rapidly at snake and goku

 **Jr: we started here with 80, we are down to 4,**

 **King: that's right the final four, no more entrants, one of these men will be getting that million dollar check!**

 **Trebek: will it be, solid snake, the clone of the perfect soldier, goku, the guardian of the earth, link, the defender of hyrule, or Michael myers, the ruthless slayer?**

Who will be the winner – Goku, Link, Michael Myers, or Solid Snake?

Most Eliminations – Goku (11)

Longest Time – Solid Snake (83:00)

Shortest Time – Sue Heck – 0:04

Still In Riing – Solid Snake, Goku, Link, Michael Myers

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, spongebob squarepants, jill valentine, angry video game nerd, nostalgia critic, peter griffin, steve urkel, batman, lara croft, duncan, astaroth, scorpion, megaman, cloud strife, van helsing, rayne, alpha omega sin, carl Johnson, nina Williams, kratos, ivy valentine, chuck Norris, spike Spiegel, jack bauer


	19. The Final Four

Michael Myers sat up

Goku, Snake, and Link looked at Michael Myers

Michael stood up and Goku, Snake, and Link walked over to him

 **King: looks like goku, link and snake are working together**

 **Trebek: makes sense, get rid of the biggest threat**

Link, Snake and Goku started punching Michael and knocking him into a corner

Link, Snake and Goku started to pick Michael Myers up and try to throw him over

The 3 struggled to get Michael over

Michael threw them all off of him

Michael head butted Snake, knocking him down

Link and Goku backed up from Michael Myers, he stared at the 2 men

Link whispered in Goku's ear, Goku nodded

Goku walked ahead and link was following behind him

Link grabbed Goku by the back of the head and tried to toss him over the top, but he barely went over, just landing on the rope

 **King: link, turning on goku!**

 **Jr: it seems to have failed**

Goku turned around, annoyed and clotheslined link

Goku grabbed link and threw him over the top

 **77** **TH** **ELIMINATED – LINK – BY GOKU (7:55)**

Michael Myers started to stare at goku and slowly walk torwards him

Snake got up and hit a backstabber on Michael

Michael was knocked down, but quickly got back up

Snake dropkicked Michael, but it had no effect

Michael shoved Snake into a corner

Goku ran up to Michael and hit him from behind

Michael turned around and jackknife powerbombed goku

Michael walked torwards snake

Michael threw Snake over the top and he was standing on the apron

Michael started punching Snake

 **King: snake is so close to falling off**

 **Jr: all that work!**

Snake's hand came off the road

 **Trebek: will he go, it's getting close!**

Snake was dangling off the apron, with one hand still on the ropes

Michael continued punching, Snake barely able to hang on

Goku then speared Michael into the corner

Michael shoved Goku down

Solid Snake was able to get himself back on the apron

Snake attempted to jump over the top rope, but was in midair by Michael, knocking him to the floor

 **78** **TH** **ELIMINATED – SOLID SNAKE –BY MICHAEL MYERS (87:33)**

 **King: no!, so close!**

Snake laid on the ground, holding his head on shame and disbelief

The crowd stood up for snake and started chanting

 **Audience: Snake! Snake! Snake!**

 **King: snake is not happy!**

 **Trebek: hey, he put up a great fight, lasting nearly an hour and a half**

Snake got up, looking pissed off

Snake went to the ring side area, threw the time keeper out of his chair and stole the chair

 **King: oh no, he has that look!**

Snake entered the ring and smashed the chair on Michael Myers head, causing him to fall on his back

Snake was beating Michael with the chair

Goku looked on, stunned and Snake hit him with the chair too

Snake started beating Goku with the chair when referees came in and tried to get snake out

Snake then hit each of the referees with the chair

 **Jr: snake showing no mercy here!**

Snake continued to hit everyone in the ring, Goku, Michael, Referees, until Meryl and Otacon came out and begged snake to stop

Snake threw the chair on the ground and walked away with Meryl and Otacon

The referees started to clear the ring

Goku kipped up and Michael Myers sat up

 **King: we are down to goku and Michael myers, one of these 2 will win the money**

 **Jr: can goku really defeat Michael?**

 **Trebek: its hard to say, Michael is a violent and unstoppable machine, but goku has a lot of heart**

 **King: plus, in my opinion, if anyone can stop Michael, it's goku**

Goku ran up to Michael Myers and hit him with a superman punch and a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which had no effect

Michael threw goku backwards

Goku shook his head in disbelief

Goku stood up, squatted and started screaming as the crowd looked on in shock

 **King: what the hell is he doing**

Goku continued screaming as the arena shook,

 **Jr: my god, its an earthquake!**

The arena started to shake more violently, when suddenly Goku's hair turned golden and started to stick up

 **Audience: Holy shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!**

 **King: he's gone super saiyan!**

Goku ran torwards Michael and nailed him in the chin with an uppercut

Goku started punching and kicking more violently then before

Goku's attack seemed to be hurting Michael as it was knocking him back

Goku then got back and ran Michael with a dropkick, stunning him

 **King: goku, putting up a fight now!**

Goku ran to Michael, but Michael big booted him

Michael then picked up Goku for a tombstone piledriver

Michael hit the tombstone, which knocked goku unconscious and caused his hair to go back to black

 **Jr: damn**

 **King: it was a good showing for goku, but Michael is just too much for the guy**

Michael picked up the lifeless goku on his shoulder and started to carry him to the ropes

Michael got to the ropes and goku came back to life and got out of Michaels grip

Goku superkicked Michael, knocking him into the ropes

Michael recovered and threw goku over the top, but he was standing on the apron

Goku grabbed Michaels head and started to pull over Michael and started to lay down on the apron (similar to what chris benoit did to big show in 2004)

Michael started to see saw over,

Goku was laying on his back on the apron, holding the rope with one arm, pulling Michael with the other

 **Jr: can goku do it?**

Michael was almost all the way over

Goku pulled a little bit more and Michael fell all the way down to the floor

 **King: Michael is gone! Michael is gone! Michael is gone!**

 **Trebek: goku has done it!**

 **79** **TH** **ELIMINATED – MICHAEL MYERS – BY GOKU (12:22)**

 **WINNER – GOKU (77:22)**

Goku stood up in the center of the ring, victorious, as the instrumental version of makafushigi adventure played

Goku was celebrating in the ring as the crowd was cheering loudly for him

 **Fink: ladies and gentleman! Your winner of the ultimate crossover royal rumble! Goku!**

 **King: a very exciting moment to cap this off, goku has won the rumble, outlasting 79 other opponents!**

Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten leaped over the audience barricade and got in the ring with goku

 **Trebek: here comes the family!**

Chi Chi hugged Goku, He shook hands with gohan, and put Goten on his shoulder, and he and his family all posed and taunted for the crowd

 **Audience: Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!**

Goku's theme music stopped playing and No Chance in Hell started playing

Vince Mcmahon was walking out of the stage, holding a briefcase and doing his famous walk down the ramp

 **King: oh no, it's Mr. Mcmahon**

Vince entered the ring and shook Goku's hand

 **Vince: congratulations Goku**

 **Goku: gee thanks!**

Vince presented the case to goku, and opened it, showing its contents, 1 Million Dollars in cash

Vince closed the case and handed it to goku

Goku and his family started to walk out, but vince stopped him

 **Vince: hold it! I have another surprise**

Vince looked at the crowd

 **Vince: I'm sure some of you may be wondering why I held this contest, as you may know, wwe is always looking for new talent, that's why I did this, to see who could prove themselves worthy of being with my company, goku you have deemed yourself worthy, you will go down in history as of best in wwe, along with Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold, John Cena**

Vince pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his back pocket

 **Vince: in my hand, I hold a contract to join wwe, goku I want you to join my company**

 **Goku: will there be lots of strong guys?**

 **Vince: of course!**

Goku signed the contract and he and his family walked out of the arena

 **King: oh my god! Goku is now with the wwe!**

Vince looked at the crowd again

 **Vince: thank you all for watching and reading this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! , and stay tuned for the stats and the post show**

 **Backstage, goku was celebrating with his friends and family, including yamcha, tien, master roshi, bulma, the entire gang, even oolong and puar, all were praising goku, all except vegeta, who was sitting in the back of the room sulking**

 **Goten: hey dad, can I enter next year?**

 **Goku: if you want to!**

 **Krillin: how are you gonna spend the money?**

 **Goku: I'm gonna buy dinner!**

A Cameraman went over to vegeta, who was whispering to himself

 **Vegeta: damn, I'll always be stuck in kakarot's shadow.**

Most Eliminations – Goku (12)

Longest Time – Solid Snake (87:33)

Shortest Time – Sue Heck (0:04)

Winner – Goku

Eliminated - simon nelson cook, fat bastard, beavis, ned bigby, sam fisher, claude, ronald mcdonald, otacon, haggar, ebenezer mitlesdorf, donkey kong, bobby hill, butt-head, judge judy, hank hill, carly, heath burns, justin,mai shiranui, luigi, mario, barack obama, naruto, vegeta, rangiku, leela, burter, brock samson,lamont sanford,fred sanford, jason voorhees, morrigan aensland, homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, razor jake clawson, Charlie harper, ryu, jesse ridgeway, crash bandicoot, alex trebek, tsunade senju, e. honda, king, chris redfield, justin bieber, stan smith, psycho dad, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, spongebob squarepants, jill valentine, angry video game nerd, nostalgia critic, peter griffin, steve urkel, batman, lara croft, duncan, astaroth, scorpion, megaman, cloud strife, van helsing, rayne, alpha omega sin, carl Johnson, nina Williams, kratos, ivy valentine, chuck Norris, spike Spiegel, jack bauer,link, solid snake, michael myers


	20. Stats for Nerds

===Alphabetic participant List===

1 alex trebek

2 alphaomegasin

3 angry grandpa

4 angry video game nerd

5 astaroth

6 barack obama

7 batman

8 beavis

9 bobby hill

10 brock samson

11 burger king

12 burter

13 butt head

14 carly shay

15 charlie harper

16 chris redfield

17 chuck norris

18 cj johnson

19 claude

20 cloud strife

21 crash bandicoot

22 donkey kong

23 duke nukem

24 duncan

25 e. honda

26 ebenezer mittlesdorf

27 fat bastard

28 fred sanford

29 goku

30 gordon ramsay

31 hank hill

32 heath burns

33 homer simpson

34 ivy valentine

35 jack bauer

36 jason voorhees

37 jesse ridgeway

38 jill valentine

39 judge judy

40 justin

41 justin bieber

42 king

43 kratos

44 lamont sanford

45 lara croft

46 linK

47 luigi

48 mai shiranui

49 mario

50 megaman

51 michael myers

52 mike haggar

53 morrigan aensland

54 naruto uzamaki

55 ned bigby

56 nina williams

57 nostalgia critic

58 otacon

59 peter griffin

60 psycho dad

61 rangiku matsumoto

62 rayne

63 razor jake clawson

64 ronald mcdonald

65 ryu

66 sam fisher

67 scorpion

68 simon nelson cook

69 solid snake

70 sonic

71 spiderman

72 spike spiegel

73 spongbob squarepants

74 stan smith

75 steve urkel

76 sue heck

77 tsunade senju

78 turanga leela

79 van helsing

80 vegeta

===Entry Order===

1 solid snake

2 sam fisher

3 simon nelson cook

4 fat bastard

5 claude

6 beavis

7 hagger

8 ned bigby

9 hank hill

10 donkey kong

11 ronald mcdonald

12 mario

13 otacon

14 ebenezer mittlesdorz

15 goku

16 rangiku

17 bobby hill

18 mai shiranui

19 butt head

20 judge judy

21 justin tdi

22 luigi

23 carly

24 heath burns

25 vegeta

26 obama

27 naruto

28 jason voorhees

29 lamont sanford

30 burter

31 morrigan

32 brock samson

33 leela

34 razor jake clawson

35 chris redfield

36 fred sanford

37 homer simpson

38 spiderman

39 angry grandpa

40 charlie harper

41 gordon ramsay

42 king

43 jesse ridgeway

44 ryu

45 duke nukem

46 jill valentine

47 burger king

48 psycho dad

49 crash bandicoot

50 avgn

51 E. Honda

52 sonic

53 alex trebek

54 astaroth

55 tsunade

56 scorpion

57 batman

58 stan smith

59 lara croft

60 peter griffin

61 justin bieber

62 jack bauer

63 spongbob

64 nostalgia critic

65 sue heck

66 duncan

67 steve urkel

68 alphaomegasin

69 rayne

70 nina williams

71 cloud strife

72 cj johnson

73 kratos

74 ivy

75 megaman

76 Van Helsing

77 Spike Spiegel

78 chuck norris

79 link

80 michael myers

===Elimination Order===

1 - Simon Nelson Cook by Solid Snake

2 – Fat Bastard by Solid Snake

3 – Beavis by Claude

4 – Ned Bigby by Solid Snake

5 – Sam Fisher – by Mike Haggar

6 – Claude by Solid Snake

7 – Ronald Mcdonald by Burger King

8 – Otacon by Ebenezer Mitelsdorf

9 – Mike Hager by Goku

10 – Ebenezer Mitlesdorf by Goku

11 – Donkey Kong by Solid Snake

12 Bobby Hill by Goku

13 Butt-Head by Rangiku and Mai

14 Judge Judy by Justin

15 Hank Hill by Mario and Luigi

16 Carly Shay by Rangiku Matsumoto

17 Heath Burns by Vegeta

18 Justin by Goku and Vegeta

19 Mai Shiranui by Goku and Vegeta

20 Luigi by Mario

21 Mario by Vegeta

22 Barack Obama by Himself

23 Naruto Uzamaki by Goku and Vegeta

24 Vegeta by Naruto Uzamaki

25 Rangiku Matsumoto by Jason Voorhees

26 Burter by Brock and Jason

27 Turanga Leela by Brock Samson

28 Brock Samson by Snake, Goku, Lamont, Morrigan, Jake and Chris

29 Lamont Sanford by Chris Redfield

30 Fred Sanford by Jason Voorhees

31 Jason Voorhees by Chris Redfield

32 Morrigan Aensland by Spiderman

33 Homer Simpson by King

34 Angry Grandpa by King

35 Duke Nukem by King

36 Gordon Ramsay by Chris and Jill

37 Spiderman by Chris and Jill

38 Burger King by Chris and Jill

39 "Razor" Jake Clawson by Psycho Dad

40 Charlie Harper by Ryu

41 Ryu bu E. Honda

42 Jesse Ridgeway by Chris and Jill

43 Crash Bandicoot by Sonic the Hedgehog

44 Alex Trebek by Astaroth

45 Tsunade Senju by King

46 E Honda by Batman

47 King by Chris and Jill

48 Chris Redfield by Jill Valentine

49 Justin Bieber by Snake, Goku, Jill, Psycho Dad, Avgn, Sonic, Astaroth, Batman, Stan, Lara and Peter

50 Stan Smith by Jack Bauer

51 Psycho Dad by Astaroth

52 Sue Heck by Jack Bauer

53 Sonic the Hedgehog by Jack Bauer

54 Spongebob Squarepants by Alpha Omega Sin

55 Jill Valentine by Scorpion

56 Angry Video Game Nerd by Nostalgia Critic and Himself

57 Nostalgia Critic by Angry Video game nerd and Himself

58 Peter Griffin by Nina and Rayne

59 Steve Urkel by Ivy Valentine

60 Batman by Astaroth

61 Lara Croft by Ivy Valentine

62 Duncan by Solid Snake

63 Astaroth by Goku

64 Scorpion by Spike Spiegel

65 Megaman by Chuck Norris

66 Cloud Strife by Link

67 Van Helsing by Rayne

68 Rayne by Michael Myers

69 Alpha Omega Sin by Michael Myers

70 Carl Johnson by Michael Myers

71 Nina Williams by Michael Myers

72 Kratos by Michael Myers

73 Ivy Valentine by Link

74 Chuck Norris by Jack Bauer

75 Spike Spiegel by Goku

76 Jack Bauer by Solid Snake

77 Link by Goku

78 Solid Snake by Michael Myers

79 Michael Myers by Goku

===Elimination Records(who they eliminated)

Alex Trebek - 0

Angry Grandpa - 0

Beavis – 0

Bobby Hill – 0

Burter - 0

Butt-Head – 0

Carl Johnson - 0

Carly Shay - 0

Charlie Harper - 0

Cloud Strife - 0

Crash Bandicoot - 0

Donkey Kong – 0

Duke Nukem - 0

Fat Bastard – 0

Fred Sanford - 0

Gordon Ramsay - 0

Hank Hill - 0

Heath Burns - 0

Homer Simpson - 0

Jesse Ridgeway - 0

Judge Judy- 0

Justin Bieber - 0

Kratos - 0

Megaman - 0

Ned Bigby – 0

Otacon – 0

Peter Griffin - 0

Ronald Mcdonald – 0

Sam Fisher – 0

Simon Nelson Cook – 0

Spongebob Squarepants - 0

Sue Heck - 0

Tsunade Senju - 0

Van Helsing – 0

Alpha Omega Sin - 1 (spongebob)

Barack Obama- 1 (himself)

Brock Samson - 1 (turanga leela)

Burger King – 1 (ronald mcdonald)

Chuck Norris - 1 (megaman)

Claude – 1 (beavis)

E. Honda -1 (ryu)

Ebenezer Mitlesdorf – 1 (otacan)

Justin – 1(judge judy)

Lamont Sanford - 1 (brock samson)

Lara Croft - 1 (justin bieber)

Luigi - 1 (hank hill)

Mai Shiranui – 1 (butt-head)

Mike Haggar –1 (sam fisher)

Morrigan - 1 (brock samson)

Naruto Uzamaki- 1 (Vegeta)

Nina Williams - 1 (peter griffin)

Razor Jake Clawson - 1 (brock samson)

Ryu - 1 (charlie harper)

Scorpion - 1 (jill valentine)

Spiderman - 1 (morrigan aensland)

Spike Spiegel - 1 (scorpion)

Stan Smith - 1 (justin bieber)

Batman - 2 (e. honda,justin bieber)

Ivy Valentine - 2 (steve urkel, lara croft)

Link - 2 (cloud strife,luigi)

Mario - 2 (hank hill,luigi)

Psycho Dad - 2 (razor jake clawson,Justin biebier)

Nostalgia Critic -2 (avgn,himself)

Rangiku – 2(butt-head,carly shay)

Rayne - 2 (peter griffin,van helsing)

Sonic the Hedgehog - 2 (crash bandicoot,Justin Bieber)

Angry Video Game Nerd - 3 (justin bieber, nostalgia critic, himself)

Jason Voorhees - 3(rangiku matsumoto, turanga leela, fred sanford)

Astaroth - 4 (alex trebek, justin bieber, psycho dad, batman )

Jack Bauer - 4 (stan smith, sue heck, sonic the hedgehog, chuck norris)

King - 4 (homer simpson, angry grandpa, duke nukem, tsunade senju)

Vegeta - 4 (heath burns, justin, mai shiranui, naruto uzamaki)

Michael Myers -6 (rayne, alpha omega sin, carl johnson, nina williams, kratos, solid snake)

Jill Valentine - 7 (gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king, jesse ridgeway,king, chris redfield, justin bieber)

Chris Redfield - 8 (brock samson, lamont sanford, jason voorhees, gordon ramsay, spiderman, burger king,jesse ridgeway, king)

Solid Snake –9 (simon nelson cook, fat bastard, ned bigby, claude, donkey kong, brock samson, justin bieber, duncan, jack bauer )

Goku – 12 (mike haggar, Ebenezer mitlesdorf, bobby hill, justin,mai shiranui, naruto uzamaki, brock samson, justin bieber, astaroth, spike spiegel, link, michael myers)

====Times (shortest to longest)===

Sue Heck (0:04)

Burger King (0:07)

Carly Shay (0:11)

Butt Head (0:21)

Ned Bigby (0:26)

Simon nelson cook (0:34)

Barack Obama (0:36)

Duke Nukem (0:38)

Justin BIeber (0:41)

Naruto Uzumaki (0:42)

Beavis (0:44)

Fred Sanford (0:46)

Bobby Hill (0:47)

Fat Bastard (0:48)

Alex Trebek (1:04)

Heath Burns (1:06)

Judge Judy (1:07)

Leela (1:26)

Ronald Mcdonald (1:41)

Ebenezer Mitlesdorf (1:44)

Otacon (1:46)

Tsunade Senju (1:47)

Burter (2:32)

Vegeta (2:46)

Crash Bandicoot (3:14)

Megaman (3:19)

Brock Samson (3:44)

Luigi (3:46)

Van Helsing (3:47)

Stan Smith (4:18)

Angry Grandpa (4:23)

Justin (4:26)

Gordon Ramsay (5:07)

Homer Simpson (5:22)

CHuck Norris (5:25)

Spongebob Squarepants (5:39)

E. Honda (6:31)

Donkey Kong (6:43)

Steve Urkel(7:10)

Lamont Sanford (7:12)

Ryu (7:19)

Claude (7:21)

Mai Shiranui (7:33)

Spike Spiegel (7:44)

Link (7:55)

Haggar (8:15)

Cloud Strife (8:23)

Spiderman (8:32)

Nostalgia Critic (8:38)

Kratos (8:41)

Jesse Ridgeway (8:42)

Carl Johnson (8:52)

Sam Fisher (9:20)

Jason Voorhees(9:33)

Charlie Harper (9:42)

Ivy Valentine (9:49)

Duncan (10:16)

Morrigan Aensland (10:29)

Nina Williams (11:23)

Rayne (11:32)

Michael Myers (12:22)

Rangiku Matsumoto(12:31)

Alpha Omega Sin (12:41)

Peter Griffin (12:46

Hank Hill (13:20)

Mario (13:49

Razor Jake Clawson (14:19)

Sonic the Hedgehog (14:26)

Psycho Dad (15:42)

Lara Croft (15:49)

King (16:31)

Batman (17:34)

Scorpion (21:19)

Angry Video Game Nerd (22:36)

Astaroth (22:49)

Jack Bauer (23:07)

Chris Redfield (23:36)

Jill Valentine (23:44)

Goku (77:22)

Solid Snake (87:33)

====Most Eliminations ====

Goku - 12

===Iron Man====

Solid Snake – 87:33

===Shortest TIme===

Sue Heck – 0:04


End file.
